There you'll be
by LilyEvans04
Summary: ENDLICH DAS FINALE! HAT AUCH LANGE GENUG GEDAUERT! Lily Evans hat sich für ihr Leben einige Ziele gesetzt, doch eines gehört ganz sicher nicht dazu: Ein Date mit James Potter. Doch wie so oft im Leben kommt es doch ganz anders als man es erwartet....
1. Chapter 1

„Merlin, wir kommen viel zu spät!"

Lily Evans war gerade auf dem Weg zum Bahnsteig. Sie war erst vor einer halben Stunde aus dem Bett gestiegen. Zum Glück lag der Bahnhof King's Cross in ihrer Nähe.

Alle Leute schauten sich nach ihr um. Schließlich sah man nicht jeden Tag eine junge Frau voll bepackt mit einem riesigen Koffer, einem Kessel und einer Eule zum Zug laufen. Aber für Lily war es nichts außergewöhnliches denn sie war eine Hexe. Ja, eine richtige Hexe, die jetzt ihr siebentes und letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, anfing.

Schnaufend blieb Lily vor der Barriere zwischen Gleis neun und zehn stehen. „Gerade noch rechtzeitig! Jetzt aber los!" Und ohne das es eine Menschenseele bemerkt hätte verschwand sie durch die Barriere.

Da stand er: der Hogwartsexpress. Wie Lily ihn liebte. Immer wenn sie ihn sah, dann fuhr sie nach Hause. Nicht das Lily keine Heim gehabt hätte, nein, aber es war nicht gerade sehr erträglich. Ihre Schwester war eifersüchtig auf sie weil sie eine Hexe war und Petunia eben nicht. Lilys Eltern waren Muggel.

„He Lils!" Ihre beste Freundin Sara Wayland stürmte auf sie zu und hätte sie beinahe umgeworfen.

„Sway! Sway, du erdrückst mich!", rief Lily. Sway war Saras Spitzname. Sie hatte lange blonde Haare und eisblaue Augen. Sie war eine zierliche Person, die allerdings nicht auf den Mund gefallen war. Mit Sway konnte man alles anstellen. Lily war Sway zwar nicht vom Aussehen her, dafür aber vom Charakter sehr ähnlich. Sie hatte rotes langes Haar, das sich an den Spitzen zu Locken kringelte, und grüne Augen. Auch sie war sehr zierlich und schlank. Und sie war gerade zur Schulsprecherin ernannt worden.

„Mensch Lils du bist Schulsprecherin!", meinte Sway. Lily grinste.

„Wo ist Rachel?", fragte nun Lily. Rachel war ebenfalls eine Freundin von Lily und Sway. Die drei waren seit der ersten Klasse unzertrennlich.

„Sie hat uns schon ein Abteil gesucht", antworte Sway. Die beiden Mädchen hievten ihre Sachen in den Zug der bereits das dritte mal pfiff und begaben sich in das Abteil, das Rachel ihnen reserviert hatte.

„Rachel, wie geht's dir?" Lily umarmte sie. „Danke mir geht's gut!"

Rachel Cortez hatte schwarze lange Locken und dunkelbraune Augen. Sie war groß und schlank und perfekt für Quidditch, den beliebtesten Sport in der Zaubererwelt. Deshalb war sich auch Jägerin in der Hausmannschaft von Gryffindor. Ihre Eltern waren halb-halb. Ihr spanischer Vater war ein Zauberer, ihre Mutter eine Muggel.

„Gut ich muss dann mal ins Schulsprecherabteil. Habt ihr eine Ahnung wer der Schulsprecher sein könnte?", fragte Lily.

Ihre Freundinnen schüttelten den Kopf. „Ok ich werd dann gehen!", sagte Lily und verschwand.

Sie war schon gespannt wer ihr Partner sein würde aber sie vermutete das es Remus Lupin war, immerhin war er schon Vertrauensschüler gewesen. Remus war Mitglied der Marauders, wie sie sich selbst nannten. Er hatte sandfarbene Haare und graue Augen. Remus war der ruhigere in der Gruppe.

Ebenfalls dazu zählten Sirius Black, ein Schönling und Weiberheld von Hogwarts und der Mensch den Lily am aller meisten verabscheute: James Potter. Es sah ebenfalls ziemlich gut aus, hatte zerstrubbelte schwarze Haare und haselnussbraune Augen. Er war Kapitän des Quidditchteams von Gryffindor und Sucher. Aber James war eine arroganter, großkotziger, selbstsüchigter blöder Arsch. Zumindest in Lilys Augen.

Sirius war James ziemlich ähnlich. Auch er hatte schwarze Haare die ihm bis zum Kinn reichten. Seine Augen waren fast schwarz und er war Jäger im Quidditchteam, genau wie Rachel.

Außerdem gehörte noch Peter Pettigrew dazu, der aber eher ein Mitläufer war. Er war klein und dicklich und hing immer am Rockzipfel von Sirius und James.

Während sich Lily Gedanken über die Marauders machte war sie schon bei ihrem Ziel angekommen. Sie öffnete die Tür und stieß einen innerlichen panischen Schrei aus. Wenn hatte Professor Dippet ihr da bloß vorgesetzt?


	2. Chapter 2

„DU!", rief sie.

„Ja, ich live und in Farbe!"

James Potter strahlte ihr entgegen. „Meine liebe Evans da staunst du was?"

„Wie konnte er das tun? Langsam wird er alt!". Lily war am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs. Seit sie vor sechs Jahren nach Hogwarts gekommen war wollte sie Schulsprecherin werden. Aber doch nicht mit Potter!

„Warum nicht Lupin wieso du?"

„Tja das haben wir uns auch schon gefragt. Aber wir haben es akzeptiert und das wirst du auch müssen und wer weiß vielleicht erkennst du durch die gemeinsame Zeit die wir jetzt miteinander verbringen werden, das du mich willst!"

James kam auf sie zu. „Bleib mir bloß vom Leib wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist!", rief Lily.

Doch James hörte nicht auf sie. „Komm schon Evans geh mit mir aus"

Klatsch! Auf James Wange zeichnete sich Lilys Handabdruck ab. „Zum was weiß ich wievielten mal NEIN!"

„Aber wieso denn nicht?", James setzte seinen Hundeblick auf.

„Weil du ein arroganter, nichtsnutziger, selbst verliebter blöder Affe bist!"

„Oh Evans jetzt bin ich aber verletzt!" James Stimme triefte nur so von Sarkasmus. Innerlich versetzten ihm Lilys Worte aber schon einen Stich.

„Und wann wirst du es endlich begreifen das mein Vorname Lily ist?" Damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand zurück zu ihren Freundinnen.

James stand noch eine zeitlang regungslos da. Er hatte es schon wieder vermasselt. Sie waren noch nicht mal in Hogwarts angekommen und schon war sie stinksauer auf ihn.

James Gedanken überschlugen sich. ‚Was zum Teufel mache ich immer falsch? Wieso verletzt sie mich immer wieder? Merkt sie gar nicht wie weh sie mir damit tut?'

Schließlich ging er zu den anderen Marauders.

„He Prongsie was soll das lange Gesicht?", rief ihm ein übermütiger Sirius zu.

„Ach lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe!" James Laune war miserabel.

„Na wieder Ärger mit Lily gehabt?" Remus versuchte ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

James knurrte irgendwas vor sich hin.

„Und was hat sie dir diesmal an den Kopf geworfen?", Sirius wirkte eher belustigt als mitfühlend.

„Sie sagte ich sei ein arroganter, selbst verliebter blöder Affe oder so was in der Art! Und ich soll endlich aufhören sie Evans zu nennen.", murmelte James.

„Ach was vergiss sie es gibt noch genug andere Mädchen in Hogwarts!", meinte Sirius.

„Verdammt kapierst du es nicht? Ich will keine andere ich will sie!", schrie James.

„Beruhig dich Prongs. Aber wenn du Lily wirklich liebst dann solltest du vielleicht mal auf ihre Wünsche eingehen!", sagte Remus.

„Ach was und wie soll ich das anstellen, Moony? Ich weiß doch gar nicht was ihre Wünsche sind!"

„Naja sei vielleicht mal ein bisschen netter zu ihr. Nenn sie doch Lily, sei hilfsbereit und frag sie nicht alle 10 Minuten nach einem Date das bringt nichts. Und vielleicht solltest du dich bei deinen Streichen auch etwas zurückhalten, das kann sie nicht leiden!", antwortete Remus.

„Woher weißt du das alles?", fragte Sirius verwundert.

„Sie hat es James schon oft genug gesagt!"

„Ach so..."

Remus verdrehte die Augen.

„Also gut ich werds versuchen!", gab James niedergeschlagen nach.

„Und du wirst es schaffen mein Freund!", grinste Sirius.

Währenddessen bei den Mädchen.

„Dieser aufgeblasene arrogante Idiot!" Lily schlug die Abteiltür zu.

„Wer?" Rachel und Sway sahen sie verwundert an.

„Na wer wohl? Potter!"

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Rachel.

„Dieses miese As ist Schulsprecher und er hat mich schon wieder nach einem Date gefragt und...argh... ich hasse ihn!"

„Potter ist Schulsprecher?"

Lily nickte knapp.

„Weißt du Lils eins versteh ich nicht. Wieso gibst du ihm nicht mal eine Chance vielleicht ist er ja gar nicht so bescheuert wie wir glauben?", fragte Sway.

Lily warf ihr einen fast tödlichen Blick zu.

„Schon gut war nur ne Frage...!"

„Ach lasst uns nicht mehr über Potter reden. Was habt ihr in den Ferien gemacht?"

Schließlich kamen sie am Bahnhof von Hogsmead an.

„Erstklässler! Alle Erstklässler zu mir!"

Lily stieg aus dem Zug und atmete tief die frische Luft ein. Sie nahm Hagrids vertrauten Ruf nach den Erstklässlern war und war zugleich ein wenig traurig das sie ihn heute zum letzten Mal hörte.

„He Lils kommst du?", rief ihr Rachel zu die schon mit Sway in einer der Kutschen saß.

Lily eilte auf sie zu und stieg ein. Die Kutsche setzte sich sofort in Bewegung.

In der großen Halle war der Trubel groß. Es wurde gelacht, Freunden aus anderen Häusern wurde zu gewunken und gefragt wie die Ferien waren. Schließlich ging die große Flügeltür auf. Professor McGonagall erschien gefolgt von den Erstklässlern und den sprechenden Hut tragend.

Nach der Einteilung erhob sich Professor Dippet.

„Willkommen an unsere Neulinge und willkommen zurück an unsere Rentner!"

Die Schüler lachten, während Dippet in seinen Bart lächelte.

„Ich will euch nicht zu lange aufhalten, dennoch möchte ich euch mitteilen, dass der Verbotene Wald auch weiterhin verboten bleibt.." Er fixierte Sirius und James die ihm sogleich zuwinkten. „ ... und das das Rumlaufen auf den Gängen für Schüler bis zur fünften Klasse nach 8 und für Schüler bis ab der sechsten Klasse nach 10 Uhr untersagt ist. Und jetzt wünsche ich euch einen guten Appetit!"

Alle applaudierten und augenblicklich bogen sich die viert Haustische unter Last des Festmahls.

„Mensch Prongs wo starrst du schon wieder hin. Iss endlich wärmer wird's nicht!", mampfte Sirius. Wenn er essen konnte war er überglücklich.

„Sie ist so wunderschön und ihre Haare, sie sehen aus wie Seide..", murmelte James verträumt.

„Hä was? Oh Mann Erde an Prongsie lös deinen Blick von Evans und iss!", maulte Sirius und gab ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

„He wofür war das?"

„Dafür das du das Essen kalt werden lässt!"

Nach dem Essen oben im Schlafsaal der Mädchen.

„Ich werde nicht mit ihm ausgehen!"

„Oh doch das wirst du glaub mir, er wird's kapieren und dann gehst du mit ihm aus!", sagte Sway.

Sie und Rachel hatten Lily schon zur Weißglut getrieben. Beide waren dafür, das Lily mit James ausgehen sollte.

„Tolle Freundinnen seid ihr mir, besonders weil ihr so hinter mir steht", rief Lily legte sich in ihr Bett und löschte das Licht.


	3. Chapter 3

Langsam schlug James die Augen auf. Irgendjemand schlich in ihrem Schlafsaal rum. Dieser jemand stellte sich als Remus raus.

„Morgen Moony!"

„Guten Morgen Prongs. Du solltest dich beeilen wir sind spät dran. Peter ist schon mal vorgegangen!", sagte Remus.

„Was ist mit Padfoot?", murmelte James verschlafen.

„Na was soll schon mit ihm sein, schläft noch wie immer...!", antwortete Remus leicht genervt von Sirius.

James sprang aus dem Bett und lief zu Sirius.

„He du Langschläfer beweg deinen Hintern sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!"

Sirius zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper und schlief seelenruhig weiter.

Nachdem James sich fertig gewaschen und angezogen hatte, startete er einen neuen Versuch. Remus beobachtete das Schauspiel aufmerksam.

„PADFOOT! Aaaaaaauuuuufwachen!"

Sirius rollte sich noch mehr zusammen und legte sich auf die andere Seite.

James verpasste ihm einen Tritt in den Hintern doch der ließ sich nicht stören. Da kam James die Idee.

„Oh Sirius. Ich werde jetzt gehen und Sway nach einem Date fragen...!"

„Wenn du das tust bist du ein toter Mann!" Sirius war aufgesprungen und starrte seinen besten Freund zornig an.

„Wusste ich doch, das es funktioniert! Wenns um Sway geht bist du so verdammt eifersüchtig."

Sirius schnaubte verächtlich und begab sich ins Badezimmer. Wieso musste James ihn immer aufziehen nur weil er in Sway verknallt war?

Als sie endlich die große Halle betraten um zu frühstücken, waren die meisten Schüler schon wieder gegangen.

„Und James? Bereit Lilys Wünschen entgegen zu kommen?", fragte Remus als sie auf ihren Haustisch zugingen, an dem bereits Lily, Sway und Rachel saßen, die gerade herzlichst lachten.

„Klar doch!", antwortete er. Voller Übermut ging er auf Lily zu und wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen als diese ihm dazwischen fuhr.

„Frag gar nicht erst die Antwort ist wie immer die selbe!", sagte sie stand auf und ging, gefolgt von Sway und Rachel.

„Voller Reinfall!", grinste Sirius, während James sich niedergeschlagen auf der Bank niederließ um noch ein wenig Toast zu essen bevor es gleich in Verwandlungen ging.

„Nun heute werden wir versuchen einen Hut in ein Kaninchen zu verwandeln! Dazu gehen Sie bitte zu zweit zusammen. Oh nein sie nicht Potter und Black. Sie haben schon genug Unheil angerichtet. Sie beide bringen es fertig statt einem Kaninchen einen Elefanten zu zaubern. Black zu Miss Wayland und Potter setzt sich zu Miss Evans!", bestimmte Professor McGonagall.

Lily verfluchte in Gedanken ihre Lehrerin. Wie konnte sie nur?

„Hey Lily!", sagte James und lächelte ihr ermunternd zu.

Was war mit Potter los. Er nannte sie Lily und sein arrogantes Grinsen war auch verschwunden. Es war einem netten und freundlichen Lächeln gewichen. Aber Lily verschwende keinen Gedanken mehr an Potter sondern begann mit ihrer Arbeit.

Nach einiger Zeit blickte sie zu James. Vor ihm saß eine kleines weißes Kaninchen das sich auf die Hinterbeine stellte und anfing zu schnuppern.

Und vor Lily? Tja da war auch ein Kaninchen, doch das musste man dazu sagen. Das Tier hatte weder Ohren noch einen Schwanz.

Lily blickte abwechselnd von James Arbeit auf ihre.

„Du machst die Handbewegung falsch!", sagte James.

„Ich brauch deine Ratschläge nicht Potter!", antwortete sie schnippisch.

„Lass die doch mal helfen. Schau her!"

Er nahm ihre Hand in der sie noch immer der Zauberstab hielt und fing an damit die richtige Bewegung auszuführen.

Und ehe sich Lily versah war aus ihrem Etwas ein echtes Kaninchen geworden.

„Danke!", sagte sie kurz. Doch James fand er war einen kleinen Schritt weiter gekommen. Immerhin hatte sie sich schon bei ihm bedankt, das hatte er ja noch nie erlebt.

Abends saßen die Mädchen an einem der kleinen Tische im Gemeinschaftsraum und machten Hausaufgaben.

Sie waren nicht zu kurz gekommen. Einen ein Fuß langen Aufsatz für McGonagall, einen ebenso langen für Slughorn in Zaubertränke und in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste durften sie für Professor Dumbledore alle Zauber üben die sie für die UTZe benötigen würden.

An einem Tisch nicht weit entfernt von dem der Mädchen saßen die Marauders. Lily fluchte laut wegen eines Zaubers der ihr nicht so recht gelingen wollte.

„Das ist deine Chance ihr wieder mal zu zeigen das du ihr hilfst! Aber wenn sie deine Hilfe ablehnt akzeptier es und frag sie auf keinen Fall nach einem Date!", sagte Remus.

Also stand James auf und ging zu Lily rüber.

„Hi brauchst du Hilfe? Ich könnte es dir erklären wenn du willst!"

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht!", fauchte Lily.

„Geht klar!", antwortete er und ging wieder zurück zu seinen Freunden.

‚Das war heute schon das zweite mal. Was ist los mit ihm so kenn ich ihn gar nicht. Er ist so nett und hilfsbereit. Moment mal wir reden hier von Potter! Aber er verhält sich trotzdem reifer!', dachte Lily.

Noch bis zum Einschlafen machte sie sich Gedanken über James. Ob er sich wohl wirklich geändert hatte?

Mittlerweile war es Dezember geworden. Langsam wachte Lily auf und stellte fest das Sonntagmorgen war.

„Ah Lily, Sway steht auf! Steht auf es hat geschneit!", kreischte Rachel voll Freude.

Wie ein kleines Kind, dachte Lily nur während Sway ein Kissen nach Rachel warf. Langsam bequemten sich auch Lily und Sway aus ihren Betten. Nachdem sie fertig waren gingen sie runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum in dem sich schon massenhaft Schüler um das Schwarze Brett versammelt hatten.

„Lasst die Schulsprecherin durch!", verkündete Sway, als währe Lily irgendeine hochtrabende Persönlichkeit.

„Wie das Lehrerkollegium und ich beschlossen haben findet am 24. Dezember um 8 Uhr abends eine Weihnachtsball statt! Erlaubt ist er für Schüler ab der 5. Klasse, jüngere Schüler nur in Begleitung eines älteren. Unterschrift Armado Dippet, Direktor.", las Lily laut vor.

„Und wisst ihr schon mit wem ihr gehen wollt?", fragte Rachel aufgeregt. Lily und Sway schüttelten die Köpfe. „Was ist mit dir?", fragte Sway.

„Naja ich wüsste jemanden aber ich glaube nicht das er mit mir dahin gehen will...", murmelte Rachel.

Lily und Sway drängten sie. „Los sag schon wer?"

„Naja ich dachte da an...Remus", pipste sie.

„Ein Marauder?", rief Lily. Hinter ihr ertönte eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme.

„Stets zu euren Diensten, my Lady!", flötete Sirius und verbeugte sich vor ihr. Hinter ihm stand der Rest der Gruppe. Lily verdrehte die Augen.

„Was soll die Aufruhr hier?", fragte James.

„Noch nicht gelesen? Heuer gibt es einen Weihnachtsball!", antwortete Sway.

„Ach und was hatte das mit uns zu tun?", fragte Sirius.

Sway grinste hinterhältig. „Naja unsere liebe Rachel würde gerne mit Remus da hin gehen".

„Sway!", rief Rachel und wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken, während Remus rot anlief.

Sirius grinste. „Und Moony was hältst du davon?"

„Ich denke das geht klar!", antwortete er.

„So und wenn wir schon dabei sind, Sway würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und meine Begleiterin auf diesem Ball sein!", fragte Sirius gespielt höflich.

„Ach wenn's dich glücklich macht!", antwortet sie leichtfertig.

Lily befürchtete schon das schlimmste. Gleich würde Potter sie wieder um ein Date bitten. Aber wenn sie sich das so recht überlegte, hatte er sie seit Schulbeginn erst fünfmal darum gebeten. Das war für ihn verhältnismäßig wenig.

Doch James tat nicht dergleichen. Er ging mit seinen Jungs runter zum Frühstück.

„Was ist mit dir Lily?", fragte Sway.

„James...er...", murmelte sie und starrte noch immer aufs Portätloch.

„Ja er hat dich nicht nach einem Date gefragt! Traurig darüber?", grinste Sway.

„Ach was nur verwundert!", antwortete Lily. Doch sowohl Sway als auch Rachel bemerkten das das eine Lüge war.

Lily hatte in letzter Zeit öfter von ihm gesprochen, sie hatte ihn immer James genannt und sich auch ganz gut mit ihm verstanden. Er hatte ihr viel geholfen und ihre Leistungen hatten sich dadurch noch mehr verbessert.

Doch Lily wollte sich selber nicht glauben. Sie konnte doch James Potter nicht gern haben oder gar in ihn verliebt sein! Oder etwa doch?

Bitte fleißig reviewen!

Eure LilyEvans04


	4. Chapter 4

_Pia: Freut mich das es dir gefällt ich wird versuchen so schnell wie möglich weiterzukommen!_

_Moony-Paddy-Prongs: Ja das gefällt mir auch, das ist so typisch Sway, wie immer nicht auf den Mund gefallen!_

„Hast du vor sie zu fragen?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Natürlich ich weiß nur nicht ob ich das schon wagen kann oder ob ich mir lieber noch ein paar Tage Zeit lassen soll", antwortete James.

„Ich denke du bist soweit das du sie überreden könntest, wenn du dich anständig benimmst. Frag sie aber nicht auf deine üble Evans-gehst-du-mit-mir-zum-Weihnachtsball-Art sondern etwas respektvoller!", gab Remus seinen Senf dazu.

James wartete so lange in der großen Halle bis Lily fertig gegessen hatte. Erst dann stand er auf und lief ihr nach.

„Lily hey warte doch mal kurz!"

Lily drehte sich um. „Geht schon mal vor!", sagte sie zu Sway und Rachel.

„Was gibt's?"

„Ich wollte dich nur fragen ob du vielleicht Lust hast mit mir zum Weihnachtsball zu gehen?"

Lily sah ihn an. War das wirklich Potter der ihr da gegenüber stand? Der Körper, ja definitiv Potter... aber sein Charakter? ‚Anscheinend hat er sich wirklich gebessert', dachte Lily.

James hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben. Lily sah ihn seit gut zwanzig Sekunden an ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Er fürchtete schon gleich würde sie wieder explodieren.

„Also schön, ich geb dir eine Chance aber wehe du benimmst dich nicht!", antwortete sie schließlich.

James konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Sie hatte tatsächlich zugesagt!

„Wow klasse! Also dann um halb acht in der Eingangshalle?", fragte er.

„Geht klar. Bis dann!"

Damit verschwand sie. Als er sich sicher war das sie ihn nicht mehr hören konnte stieß er einen Freudenschrei aus. Die Porträts an den Wänden sahen ihn verständnislos an.

Am Abend des Balls waren alle ziemlich aufgeregt. Am meisten aber wahrscheinlich Lily und James.

„Oh Merlin seh ich gut aus?", fragte Lily ihre Freundinnen nervös.

„Ja du siehst toll aus! Aber ich dachte Potter wäre es nicht wert das man sich wegen ihm solche Umstände macht?", feixte Sway.

Lily streckte ihr die Zunge raus.

„Kommt Mädels wir sollten gehen!", meinte Rachel.

James, Sirius und Remus warteten bereits in der Eingangshalle als die Mädchen die Treppen runter kamen. Allen drein klappte der Mund auf.

„Du siehst absolut umwerfend aus!", meinten sie gleichzeitig, jeweils bezogen auf die Begleiterin.

Rachel hatte passend zu ihren dunklen Haaren ein hellblaues Kleid an. Es hatte einen langen Rock und war am Rücken geschnürt. Die Haare hatte sie offen gelassen, die ihr elegant über die Schultern fielen.

Sway hatte ein rosa trägerloses Kleid an, das dem von Rachel sehr ähnlich sah. Ihres war allerdings etwas kürzer und dazu hatte sie weiße Stiefel angezogen. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem Knoten gebunden der schien als hätte sie ihre eigenen Haare verknotet.

Und Lily hatte ein hellgrünes mittellanges Seidenkleid an, was ihre Augen sehr betonte. Dazu hatte sie die passenden Spangenschuhe. Ihre Haare trug sie gelockt und nur über die linke Schulter gelegt.

Sie hackten sich bei ihren Jungs ein und betraten die Große Halle. Die war festlich geschmückt worden. An den Wänden standen insgesamt zwölf Weihnachtsbäume und an der Decke spielten Feen. Außerdem schneite es von der Decke, aber der Schnee löste sich kurz vor ihren Köpfen auf.

Um acht klopfte Professor McGonagall an ihr Glas und Professor Dippet erhob das Wort.

„Ich wünsche allen Schülern gesegnete Weihnachten und ein erfolgreiches neues Jahr. Und nun lasst das Fest beginnen!"

Sofort setzte die Musik ein.

„Darf ich bitten?", fragte James und ging mit Lily auf die Tanzfläche. Die anderen hatten sie in dem Gedrängel schon längst verloren.

Lily sah James ununterbrochen in die Augen. Sie waren so haselnussbraun, so warm, man konnte sich darin verlieren. James lächelte sie an.

„Gefällts dir?", fragte er.

Sie nickte. Nach einiger Zeit als beide schon erschöpft waren vom vielen Tanzen, beschlossen sie an die frische Luft zu gehen.

„Du zitterst ja, warte!", meinte er und gab ihr seinen Mantel, den er glücklicherweise mitgenommen hatte.

„Danke", antwortete Lily und wickelte sich darin ein. Er war ich viel zu groß, da hätte sie auch noch Sway und Rachel dazupacken können. Aber er riecht so gut nach ihm, dachte Lily und ertappte sich schon wieder bei guten Gedanken an James.

Während die beiden am Rand des Sees entlang gingen, versuchte James ein Gespräch zu starten.

„Lily?"

„Hm?"

„Hasst du mich noch immer so sehr?" Seine Stimme klang sehr niedergeschlagen.

„Ich denke du hasst die in letzter Zeit sehr zu deinem Vorteil verändert", antwortete sie.

James lächelte.

„Nur für dich!"

Er stellte sich ihr gegenüber und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Lily hatte schon wieder das Gefühl sie würde sich in seinen verlieren.

„Lily, hör zu! Ich will das du mir vertraust, alles was ich jemals zu dir gesagt habe, das ich die liebe und so war mein voller Ernst. Ich bin nicht der Idiot für den du mich hältst. Das ist alles der schlechte Einfluss von Sirius!", scherzte er.

Lily grinste.

„Nein das ist nicht Sirius Schuld, das warst immer du. Ich weiß nicht welches Vögelchen dir ins Gewissen geredet hat, ich denke mal es war Remus, aber du hast dich geändert, das weiß ich jetzt. Und ich hab dich wirklich gern...!"

Langsam kamen sie aufeinander zu. Und als James Lippen ihre berührten, schloss sie die Augen...

Währenddessen lief es bei Sirius und Sway auch sehr gut.

„Und ich dachte immer ihr wärt ein paar verzogene Bengel, die den Zug fürs erwachsenen werden verpasst haben!", lachte Sway.

Sirius riss einen Witz nach dem anderen. Genau wie James war auch er nicht wieder zuerkennen.

„Siehst du ihr müsst uns einfach besser kennen lernen und euch nicht immer auf eure Vorurteile verlassen", meinte er.

„Ja wahrscheinlich, was meinst du gehen wir nach oben? Ich bin hundemüde!"

He war das jetzt eine Anspielung, dachte Sirius belustigt. Und gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hoch.

Remus und Rachel sprachen nicht viel miteinander. Sie waren viel zu schüchtern.

„Fährst du über Weihnachten nach Hause?", fragte Remus.

„Nein, diesmal nicht und du?", antwortete sie.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte sie wirklich gern aber konnte er ihr sein Geheimnis anvertrauen? Wie würde sie reagieren und was sollte er sagen? Ach übrigens einmal im Monat werde ich zur Bestie...nein er konnte es ihr nicht sagen. Sie würde ihn bestimmt verachten und nie wieder was mit ihm zu tun haben wollen.

Schließlich begaben sie die beiden auch nach oben.

Lily und James standen immer noch draußen.

„Hatschi!"

„Wir sollten reingehn Lily sonst erkältest du dich noch!", meinte er.

Als sie oben vor dem Treppenaufgang der Mädchen standen, verabschiedete sich James.

„Sehn wir uns wieder?"

„Zwangsläufig, wir sind in der selben Klasse!", scherzte Lily.

„Du weißt was ich meine! Nächstes Wochenende geht's nach Hogsmead. Kommst du mit?"

„Ja ich denke schon. Gute Nacht, James", sagte sie und gab ihm noch einen Abschiedskuss.

„Gute Nacht, schlaf gut!", antwortete er und Lily stieg die Stufen hoch.

Reviewen, reviewen, reviewen!


	5. Chapter 5

An Tuniwell: Freut mich das es dir gefällt!

An Ajanee: Schön das du das nächste Kapitel auch lesen willst. Ich kann soviel versprechen es bricht das Chaos aus!

An halphbloodprinces: also erstmal danke für deine kritik, aber du sagst ich soll was eigenes machen und dann wieder ich soll ideen von einer anderen Geschichte einbringen? Das widerspricht sich doch ein wenig, oder?

**Chapter 5**

Lily blinzelte. Irgendetwas kitzelte sie an der Nase. Es waren die Sonnenstrahlen, die durchs Fenster fielen. Plötzlich war Lily hellwach.

„Weihnachtsmorgen!", rief sie.

„Oh ja, Geschenke!", kreischte Sway und sprang auf. Langsam wurde auch Rachel wach.

Nachdem sie alle ihre Päckchen geöffnet hatten, beschlossen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Die Marauder saßen schon unten.

„Morgen!", grüßten sie.

Als James Lily zulächelte wurde sie rot. Er kam auf sie zu.

„Kann ich mal kurz unter vier Augen mit dir reden?", fragte er und ging mit Lily hoch in den Schlafsaal der Jungen.

„Hier, frohe Weihnachten!", sagte er und hielt ihr eine Schachtel hin.

Lily stutzte, nahm sie entgegen, öffnete sie und stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus.

„James bist du wahnsinnig? Mir so was zu schenken! Das war sicher teuer! Außerdem hab ich doch gar nichts für dich...!", sagte sie beschämt.

„Ach das ist doch egal, Hauptsache ich kann dir eine Freude machen!"

Lily nahm eine wunderschöne Kette aus der Schachtel. Es war ein Herz, das mit grünen Steinen besetzt war. Im Inneren des Herzen waren die Buchstaben L.E. reingesetzt worden.

„Komm ich mach sie dir um!", meinte James.

Nachdem Lily die Kette um hatte, fiel sie James um den Hals.

„Danke! Sie ist wunderschön!" Sie gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Ach ja was ich die fragen wollte: Sind wir jetzt zusammen oder wie?", fragte er zögernd.

„Ich denke wir sollten es langsam angehn lassen! Lass uns zuerst mal Freunde sein ok?"

James sah geknickt zu Boden. Lily hob sein Kinn an, sodass er ihr in die Augen schaute.

„Hey kein Grund traurig zu sein. Wir sind doch nur vorläufig Freunde. Daraus könnte durchaus mehr werden!", ermunterte sie ihn zwinkernd. James lächelte.

Heute war Samstag. Heute war Silvester. Heute war Hogsmeadwochenende. James und Lily würden sich wieder treffen.

James lief seit zehn Minuten im Kreis und runzelte die Stirn. Sirius beobachtete ihn genervt.

„Mein Gott, Prongsie du machst mich nervös. Kannst du nicht still halten?"

„Ich will mit ihr zusammen sein aber sie will nur Freundschaft...!", murmelte James.

„Nicht schon wieder. Es geht immer wieder um Lily! Seit ihr euch am Ball geküsst habt redest du nur noch von ihr!", maulte Sirius.

„Was meinst du Padfoot wird sie ihre Meinung noch ändern?", fragte James, ohne auf Sirius Worte einzugehen.

„Verdammt, klar wird sie das. Sie will dich doch nur noch etwas zappeln lassen!"

„Meinst du?"

„Klar doch! Das sieht doch jeder Blinde mit Krückstock das sie in dich verschossen ist!"

Remus betrat das Zimmer.

„Moony es gibt Neuigkeiten!", verkündete Sirius voller Stolz. Remus sah ihn fragend an.

„Lily ist in James verliebt!"

„Ach...und was ist da neu dran?"

„Siehst du!", sagte Sirius an James gewandt. „Sogar Moony hats schon bemerkt!"

„Moony hat es überhaupt so weit gebracht, dass sie Lily nun doch in James verliebt hat!", warf ein gespielt beleidigter Remus ein.

Sirius ignorierte ihn. „Also mein Freund, du gehst jetzt da runter in die Eingangshalle wo du dich mit ihr triffst, dann gehst du mit ihr nach Hogsmead und fragst sie ob sie mit dir zusammen sein will!"

„Geht klar!", meinte James und verschwand.

„So und nun zu uns beiden! Was läuft zwischen dir und Rachel?", fragte Sirius grinsend.

„Irgendwie Funkstille! Ich weiß nicht ob ich ihr mein Geheimnis anvertrauen soll", meinte Remus besorgt.

„Nun ja das ist ein Problem, aber wie wärs wenn du es einfach für dich behältst und trotzdem mit ihr zusammen gehst?"

„Mensch, Padfoot du nimmst immer alles so locker! Wenn ich dann mit ihr zusammen bin und einmal im Monat verschwinde, wird sie irgendwann fragen wohin und wird misstrauisch werden. Und dann wird sie es irgendwann herausfinden, sie ist schließlich nicht blöd, und dann wird sie nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen!"

„Ach Moony, ich hab nicht den Eindruck das Rachel so eine ist. Klar wird sie mal geschockt sein, aber ich denke sie wird hinter dir stehen. Sie mag dich das merkt man!", sagte Sirius aufmunternd.

Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Was war da zwischen dir und Sway am Ballabend?", wechselte er das Thema.

„Nun ja, nach einigen lustigen Zwischenfällen, wie zum Beispiel die Treppen hoch(!) fallen, weil wir schon leicht betrunken waren, sind wir dann zufälligerweise irgendwie in meinem Bett gelandet. Den Rest kannst du dir ausmalen!", grinste Sirius.

„Danke das will ich dann wieder nicht wissen! Und seid ihr zusammen?", fragte Remus lachend.

„Allerdings!"

„James wird nicht sehr erfreut sein zu hören, das du ihm das verschwiegen hast!"

„Er wird's verkraften, schließlich hat er jetzt Lily!", grinste Sirius.

James war inzwischen in der Eingangshalle angekommen, wo Lily schon auf ihn wartete.

„Sorry, Peeves hat mich aufgehalten!", keuchte er. Das war nicht mal gelogen. Der Poltergeist hatte ihm mit einigen Ritterrüstungen den Weg versperrt, bis der Blutige Baron gekommen war und Peeves in die Mangel genommen hatte.

„Schon in Ordnung. Lass uns gehen!", sagte Lily freundlich.

Langsam liefen sie nebeneinander her. Keiner sagte ein Wort, beide waren viel zu verlegen. James weil er nichts falsches sagen wollte, was sie wieder zum ausrasten bringen könnte und Lily, weil sie sich ihre Gefühle für James immer noch nicht eingestehen wollte.

Nach einer Weile betraten sie die drei Besen. James bestellte zwei Butterbier während Lily schon einen Tisch suchte.

Lily merkte gar nicht wie die Zeit verging, soviel Spaß hatte sie mit James. Draußen war es bereits dunkel.

„Wir sollten gehen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät zurück!", meinte Lily dann, als sie sich von einem Lachanfall erholt hatte.

Kurz bevor sie der fetten Dame das Passwort sagten, hielt James Lily noch mal zurück.

„Ähm Lily, willst du uns nicht doch eine Chance geben und mit mir gehen?", fragte er, wobei er von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat.

Lily lächelte. „Also schön, versuchen wirs!"

Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und dann versanken sie in einen langen Kuss.

Lily und James waren bereits einige Wochen zusammen, und bisher lief alles gut.

Was man von Sirius und Sway nicht gerade behaupten konnte.

„Du bist so ein arroganter Idiot. Denkst du eigentlich immer nur an dich?", kam es vom Jungenschlafsaal runter. Sway kam die Treppen runtergestürmt gefolgt von einem flehenden Sirius.

„Komm schon Sway es tut mir Leid! Das war nicht so gemeint! War doch nur ein kleiner Spaß!"

„Ach ja. Nur komisch das ich das überhaupt nicht witzig finde. Was würdest du sagen, wenn du deinen Namen versehen mit einem Strich an meinem Bettpfosten finden würdest zusammen mit zig anderen?", schrie sie.

James, der das ganze gespannt verfolgt hatte, sprang auf.

„Du hast was gemacht, Padfoot? Sag mal, bist du noch zu retten? Ich dachte es wäre dir ernst mit ihr?"

„Ist es doch auch ich...!", sagte er kleinlaut, doch Sway unterbrach ihn.

„Ehrlich? Ich merke nichts davon. Nein Sirius deine Entschuldigungen helfen dir jetzt auch nicht mehr. Es ist endgültig vorbei und sprich mich ja nie wieder an. Such dir eine andere die du verletzen kannst!", schrie sie mit Tränen in den Augen und rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wirklich Padfoot, ganz toll, ehrlich beide Daumen nach oben!", schaltete sich Remus ein.

„Schnauze Moony!", maulte Sirius und ging zurück in seinen Schlafsaal. James folgte ihm, innerlich kochte er vor Wut.

„Sirius, du bist mit Abstand das dümmste was mir bisher untergekommen ist, gleich nach den Slytherins!"

„Was ist dein verdammtes Problem? Scher die zu deiner Lily und lass mich in Ruhe!", regte sich Sirius auf.

„Was mein Problem ist? Das fragst du noch? Sway ist stinksauer, dann ist auch Lily stinksauer und die miese Laune lässt sie an mir aus! Und ich sag dann wieder irgendwas blödes und dann ist sie sauer auf mich!"

„Sag mal du reimst dir scheiße zusammen, geht's noch! Verschwinde, wenn du nicht hinter mir stehen kannst, pfeif ich auf dich. Ich brauch dich nicht, Potter!", schimpfte Sirius. Das Wort Potter spuckte er aus als wäre es etwas abartiges.

James schnappte seinen Besen und verlies den Gryffindorturm. Jetzt musste er sich erstmal einen kühlen Kopf verschaffen.

Bitte wieder reviewen!


	6. Chapter 6

James flog durch die verschneite Landschaft von Hogwarts. Sirius war so ein Idiot! Wie konnte er einem Mädchen nur so was antun? Dabei hatte er doch gesagt er liebt sie!

„Hey James!", rief jemand von unten.

James blickte nach unten und sah Lily. Langsam flog er zu ihr runter.

„Findest du nicht das du etwas hart zu Sirius warst?", fragte sie nach einem kurzen Begrüßungskuss. Sie hatte von Remus erfahren was passiert war.

„Nein überhaupt nicht!"

„Aber ich denk mal es ist seine Sache, was er anstellt oder? Solange er dich nicht direkt damit reinzieht kanns dir doch egal sein.", sagte Lily ruhig.

„Ich dachte du würdest hinter Sway stehen und genauso sauer auf Sirius sein?", meinte James verwundert.

„Klar tut es mir Leid für sie, aber das ist eine Sache zwischen ihr und Sirius. Ich misch mich da nicht ein und das solltest du auch nicht!"

„Aber..."

„Nein kein 'aber Sirius ist mein bester Freund', das zieht nicht. Hat er jemals ein Wort darüber gesagt was du so anstellst?", fragte Lily sachlich.

„Nein", antwortete James und ließ des Kopf hängen.

„Oder hat er sich jemals bei dir beklagt wenn du ihm (unabsichtlich versteht sich) Schaden zugefügt hast?"

„Nein"

„Siehst du. Also verhalt dich als sein bester Freund genauso. Geh zu ihm und entschuldige dich!", munterte Lily ihn auf.

„Aber er hat meinen Nachnamen gesagt als ob er ein Schimpfwort wäre!", empörte sich James.

„James...!", sagte Lily warnend.

„Schon gut, schon gut!"

Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück ins Schloss. Im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen sie auf Sirius. Der drehte sich um und ging in den Schlafsaal als er James sah.

„Los geh schon!", drängte Remus, der in einem Sessel neben dem Feuer saß.

Schweren Herzens und immer noch etwas sauer ging James. Als er den Schlafsaal betrat verdrehte Sirius die Augen.

James atmete noch mal tief ein und setzte zum Sprechen an.

„Padfoot, es tut mir Leid ich hätte mich nicht in deine Angelegenheiten einmischen dürfen, das weiß ich jetzt. Du bist mein bester Freund und den will ich welchen solchen Kindereien nicht verlieren. Ich ...!"

„Schon gut Prongs! Ich weiß es war ein Fehler und Sway wird mir nie mehr verzeihen. Aber dir ist alles vergeben und vergessen alter Freund!", grinste Sirius. Sie schlugen kurz ein und waren wieder die besten Freunde. Die beiden konnte nichts so schnell trennen.

Es war eine Woche vor James Geburtstag, als Sirius Lily nach dem Unterricht zur Seite zog.

„Du weißt das James nächste Woche Geburtstag hat oder?"

Lily nickte.

„Wir haben uns was für ihn überlegt. Du lenkst ihn den ganzen Tag ab, was dir sicher nicht schwer fällt," (Lily bedachte ihn mit einem bösen Blick) „während wir alles für eine riesen Party organisieren. Was hältst du davon? Gute Idee? Na sag schon.", sagte Sirius und setzte einen Hundeblick auf, der Lily ein Lachen kostete.

„Klar kein Problem!", meinte sie.

Und so war es abgemacht. Eine Woche nach dem Gespräch, am späten Nachmittag als der Unterricht endete, zog Lily James mit sich.

„Hey wo willst du hin?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Das lass nur meine Sorge sein Schatz!", erwiderte sie.

Nach kurzer Zeit standen sie vor einer kahlen Wand, an der Lily auf und ab schritt.

„Was genau wollen wir im Raum der Wünsche?", fragte James.

„Das wirst du gleich sehn!", lächelte sie teuflisch.

Die Tür erschien und sie betraten den Raum. Darin stand ein großes Bett und tonnenweise Kerzen. Jetzt ging James ein Licht auf. Was weiter da drin passierte wollen wir gar nicht so genau wissen.

Währenddessen waren die anderen Marauder, Rachel und zu Sirius Überraschung auch Sway damit beschäftigt alles herzurichten. Die Mädchen kümmerten sich um die Dekoration. Peter erledigte alles was sich um Musik drehte und Sirius und Remus gingen in die Küche.

„Hoffentlich erwischt uns der alte Hausmeister nicht!", meinte Remus, der nervös umherspähte.

„Was will er uns tun? Wir dürfen noch hier rumlaufen!", erwiderte Sirius cool.

„Und was tun wir wenn er uns mit Butterbier und Feuerwhiskey erwischt?"

„Ähh...ihm auch was anbieten?"

Remus verdrehte die Augen.

„Padfoot, der verpfeift uns bei McGonagall!"

„Naja dann fragen wir sie halt ob sie auch zur Party kommen will...!", sagte Sirius verständnislos.

Remus sah ein das eine Diskussion mit Sirius keinen Sinn hatte und hielt den Mund.

In der Küche wurden sie mit großem Hallo empfangen. Die Hauselfen waren ja so was von hilfsbereit.

„Sir und Sir was kann ich ihnen bringen sie könne alles haben, Sir und Sir!", piepste der eine.

„Gut, dann wollen wir (reichen 20?) 20 Flaschen Butterbier und 10 Flaschen Feuerwhiskey!", überlegte Sirius.

„Padfoot, meinst du nicht das ist ein bisschen viel?", fragte Remus.

„Ne wir brauchen sowieso noch Reserve!" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Der Hauself kam zurück, begleitet von ein paar anderen die sich mit den Flaschen abschleppten.

„Bitte Sir und Sir was können wir noch tun?", piepste der Hauself wieder.

„Ähh ja wir brauchen noch jede Menge Kesselkuchen, Kürbispasteten, belegte Brote und Siruptorte!", befahl Sirius. Die Hauselfen wuselten wieder davon.

„Was glaubst du würde Lily sagen, wenn sie wüsste das die hier so schuften müssen nur wegen uns?", lachte Remus.

Sirius setzte einen bösen Blick auf, schürzte die Lippen und schimpfte mit hoher Mädchenstimme:" Wie könnt ihr es wagen diese armen Geschöpfe nur so arbeiten zu lassen? Euch sollte man zum Putzen des Schlosses verurteilen und dann dürft ihr den Hauselfen alles bringen. Ist es nicht schon schlimm genug das sie nicht bezahlt werden und keinen Urlaub und keine Kleider haben? Ihr seid so was von egoistisch!"

Remus lachte sich halb tot.

„Ja und dann würde sie uns noch einen Schlag verpassen und kein Wort mehr mit uns sprechen!", grinste Sirius.

Voll bepackt mit Essen gingen die beiden Marauder wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Der war inzwischen von den Mädchen wunderbar dekoriert worden. Überall hingen Girlanden und Luftschlangen und and der Wand hing ein großes Banner worauf stand „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Prongs!".

Aber aus allen Ecken des Raumes klang fürchterliches Gekreische. Es hörte sich an wie ein Geigenanfänger.

„Wormtail was hast du gemacht!", schrie Remus, während er sich die Ohren zuhielt.

„Ich hab den Zauber irgendwie verbockt!", schrie Peter zurück.

„Das war ja wieder so klar! Kannst du nicht einmal was richtig machen? Bist du sogar für das zu doof?", meckerte Sirius und brachte mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs alles wieder in Ordnung.

Peter sah beschämt zu Boden.

„Mensch Padfoot, musst du ihn immer so fertig machen?", fragte Remus.

„Is doch wahr!", verteidigte sich Sirus.

Jetzt hieß es also nur noch warten bis James und Lily zurück kamen.

James und Lily lagen nebeneinander, beide überglücklich.

„Das war das schönste Geburtstagsgeschenk seit ich denken kann!", lächelte James.

Lily grinste ihn an.

„Los zieh dich an wir haben noch was vor!", sagte sie.

„Was denn noch?", fragte James der gerade seine Klamotten zusammensuchte.

„Wirst du schon sehn!"

Sirius hatte sich die Karte des Rumtreibers gekrallt und verfolgte aufmerksam, den Weg den Lily und James mittlerweile eingeschlagen hatten.

„Hey macht das Licht aus! Sie kommen!", rief er.

Sie hörten das Porträtloch aufgehen und James Stimme

„Sag mal Lily, wieso ist es hier so dunkel?"

„ÜBERRASCHUNG!"

Das Licht war angegangen, die Musik hatte eingesetzt und James sah seine Freunde mit strahlenden Gesichtern auf sich zukommen.

Alle beglückwünschten ihn.

„Tja altes Haus jetzt bist du auch im Club der Achtzehnjährigen!", grinste Sirius.

Nachdem sie alle ausgiebig getanzt hatten und allen die Füße wehtaten, setzten sie sich zum Feuer. Sirius und Remus wärmten alte und meistens auch peinliche Geschichten von James auf, die alle zum Lachen brachten.

„...und dann, haha, und dann ist er voll mit der Nase gegen die Scheibe gekracht! Und er fing an: Wo, haha, bin ich? Sieh mal das Bild da das, hahaha, das bewegt sich. Interessant nicht?", Sirius konnte gar nicht richtig erzählen vor lauter Lachen.

James der mittlerweile schon leicht lallte beim Reden, brachte als Rache auch noch einige Geschichten über Sirius.

„Hey das nich wisich!", beschwerte sich Sirius und wankte dabei gefährlich im Sessel.

„Doch ises schon!", lachte James. Selbst Remus hatte schon einen glasigen Blick. Die Mädchen kicherten wie verrückt und Peter war eingeschlafen.

Sie feierten noch bis spät in die Nacht. An den Kater den sie morgen haben würden, wollten sie lieber nicht denken.

So das war das 6. Kapitel. Bitte wieder fleißig reviewen!


	7. Chapter 7

In den letzten Tagen hatte Remus wieder besonders schlecht ausgesehen. Vollmond rückte näher und die Jungs überlegten was sie wieder alles anstellen könnten. Das es Remus nicht gut ging, war auch Rachel aufgefallen und sie beschloss mal mit Lily und Sway darüber zu reden.

„Sagt mal ist euch aufgefallen das Remus oft krank ist?", schnitt Rachel das Thema besorgt an.

„Ne, nicht jeder beobachtet ihn Tag und Nacht so wie du!", stichelte Sway.

Lily war schon etwas ernster.

„Doch ich hab mich auch schon gefragt was mit ihm los ist", beteiligte sie sich.

„Na schön überlegen wir mal ob es irgendwelche Auffälligkeiten an seinen Krankheiten gibt...", sagte Sway.

„Er ist sehr blass?", meinte Lily.

„Jeder ist blass wenn er krank ist!"

„Ach ja..."

„Wir haben gesagt es passiert sehr oft, die Frage ist aber, wie oft?", überlegte Rachel laut.

„Naja schätzungsweise jeden Monat...!", antwortete Sway.

Plötzlich weiteten sich Lilys Augen vor Entsetzten. Ihr war ein schrecklicher Gedanke gekommen.

„Lily was ist los?"

„Erinnert ihr auch an unser drittes Jahr? Als Dumbledore uns den Irrwicht gezeigt hat?", rief sie aufgeregt.

„Remus' Irrwicht wurde zum Vollmond!"

„Und er wird einmal pro Monat krank!"

„Er ist ein WERWOLF!", riefen alle drei.

Um niemanden falsch zu verdächtigen, machten die Mädels ab das sie den Jungs nächstes mal heimlich folgen würden.

Remus war am Nachmittag in den Krankenflügel verschwunden. Als es dämmerte erhoben sich James, Sirius und Peter aus ihren Sesseln im Gemeinschaftsraum und verließen diesen.

Die Mädchen folgten ihnen leise.

„Ha was meinst du Prongs, heute wieder ein kleines Rennen? Wer schneller beim See ist?", fragte Sirius.

„Ach Padfoot ich weiß nicht ob das so eine gute Idee ist. Ich will dich nicht weinen sehn wenn du wieder verlierst!", neckte ihn James.

„Haha", entgegnete Sirius trocken.

Die Jungs betraten das Gelände. Ihr Weg führte sie zur Peitschenden Weide. Plötzlich war Peter verschwunden. Ein paar Sekunden später erstarrte der Baum. Sirius und James liefen auf ihn zu und verschwanden in einem Erdloch.

„Wollen wir hier warten?", fragte Rachel unruhig.

Die beiden anderen nickten. Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden. Vom Verbotenen Wald drangen die Schreie der Eulen und ein undefinierbares Geräusch, von dem die Mädchen lieber nicht wissen wollten, wovon es stammte.

„Hey seht mal!", murmelte Lily. Aus dem Loch, in dem vorhin James und Sirius verschwunden waren, kamen ein Hund und ein Hirsch mit einem mächtigen Geweih.

Und dann erklang ein markerschütterndes Heulen. Das Heulen eines Werwolfes! Das beharrte riesige Wesen kam nach dem Hund und dem Hirsch heraus. Er stellte sich auf die Hinterbeine und fing an zu schnüffeln.

Was hat er bloß, dachte James, das macht er doch sonst nie. Sirius gingen ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf. Und da sahen sie sie. Die Mädels hinter einem Busch versteckt. Remus Blick wanderte langsam in Richtung besagten Gewächs. Er fing an zu knurren und stürmte los. Sirius und James versuchten ihn aufzuhalten. Sirius stellte sich vor den Werwolf und bellte und biss ihn. Der Werwolf jaulte laut auf.

Während Sirius mit Remus beschäftigt war lief James auf Lily, Sway und Rachel zu. Lily wollte den Hirsch gerade streicheln als plötzlich James vor ihr stand.

„James! Du bist ein... du bist ein...!", fing sie an zu stottern.

„Seit ihr wahnsinnig uns zu folgen? Er könnte euch töten! Lauft!", schimpfte er.

„Aber James...!", setzte Lily an.

„Lauf!"

Sirius konnte Remus nicht mehr zurückhalten, James musste ihm wieder zur Hilfe eilen. Er verwandelte sich zurück in den Hirsch und gemeinsam schafften sie es nach langem hin und her und einigen Bissen und Gebell den Werwolf in den Verbotenen Wald zu treiben.

Die geschockten Mädchen liefen zurück in den Schlafsaal wobei sie fast vom alten Hausmeister erwischt worden wären. Lily konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Wieso hatte er Geheimnisse vor ihr? Warum hatte er verschwiegen, dass er ein Animagus war? Stumme Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Lily war sich sicher in dieser Nacht kein Auge zu zutun.

Als die Mädchen am nächsten Morgen in den Gemeinschaftraum kamen, saßen drei der Marauder an einem Tisch nahe dem Fenster. Remus war in der Krankenstation.

„Morgen!", sagten sie und Lily gab James einen Kuss.

Dieser gab nur ein Knurren von sich. Als Lily ihn fragend ansah, platzte er los.

„Was glaubt ihr eigentlich was da unten abgeht? Ihr könntet schon tot sein, wenn Padfoot und ich nicht so schnell geschaltet hätten! Glaubt ihr es ist leicht ihn aufzuhalten? Seht euch mal Padfoots Arm an!", schrie er.

Sirius hielt ihnen seinen Arm hin. Ein langer tiefer Kratzer zeichnete sich darauf ab.

„James wir...", fing Lily an.

„Von dir bin ich am meisten enttäuscht! Bist du wirklich so dumm einem Werwolf zu folgen oder spionierst du mir nach? Vertraust du mir nicht mehr!", sagte James härter als er es eigentlich gewollt hatte.

Lily brach in Tränen aus und lief hoch in den Schlafsaal. Was hatte er nun schon wieder angestellt? Er hatte sie angeschrieen und ihr Vorwürfe gemacht, dabei konnte er froh sein, das sie noch lebte.

Er ging ihr nach und klopfte an die Tür. Wie er die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen überlisten konnte, hatte er schon im vierten Jahr raus gefunden.

„Lily! Kann ich reinkommen es tut mir Leid!"

Von Lily kam keine Antwort, nur ein leises Schluchzen drang durch die Tür. Also trat James einfach ein. Lily lag auf ihrem Bett das Gesicht ins Kissen gedrückt. James setzte sich und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter, aber Lily zuckte weg.

„Lily, es tut mir Leid! Ich hab überreagiert, aber ich hatte solche Angst dich zu verlieren! Bitte Lily verzeih mir ich mach es wieder gut!" James war verzweifelt. Hoffentlich hatte er es sich nicht verscherzt.

Lily wandte ihr Gesicht ihm zu. Sie tat einen erneuten lauten Schluchzer und dann fiel sie ihm um den Hals.

„Wir waren so blöd! Ich war so blöd! Was hab ich mir nur gedacht. Wir wussten es und sind euch trotzdem gefolgt!", weinte Lily. James streichelte ihr tröstend über die Haare.

„Es ist alles gut Lily. Es ist ja zum Glück nichts passiert!", flüsterte er.

Lily weinte noch lange. Das James ein Animagus war wollte sie ein anderes mal klären. Schließlich schlief sie müde von der ganzen Aufregung in seinen Armen ein.

Ich erhalte so wenig reviews!Strengt euch mehr an g!

Eure LilyEvans04


	8. Chapter 8

An Tuniwell: Ich finds toll das du mir treu bleibst. Danke dafür!

An ChrissiTine: Ja das mit dem Hirsch streicheln da hast du recht. Das ist mir erst aufgefallen als ich es schon online gestellt hatte, aber ich hatte keine Lust mehr was zu ändern. Ich hab auch gedacht hä moment mal, da steht ein Werwolf und die streichelt die muss verrückt sein. Aber auf jeden Fall danke für dein Review!

**Kapitel 8**

Rachel hatte sich vorgenommen mit Remus über sein Problem zu reden. Als er gerade alleine in seinem Sessel am Fenster saß, setzte sie sich neben ihn.

„Du Remus?"

„Hm?"

„Wie ist es passiert?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Ich will nicht darüber sprechen!", erwiderte er gereizt. So kannte sie ihn gar nicht.

„Wieso nicht?", kam es kleinlaut von Rachel.

„Wieso wieso? Warum fragst du überhaupt noch du musst mich doch jetzt hassen und du hast sicher Angst, dass ich dir was tun könnte...!", sagte er leise.

„Nein!", unterbrach sie, „Ich hasse dich nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil...ich ... ich mag dich sehr gern und Angst habe ich auch keine. Ich hab ja gesehn wie gut Prongs und Padfoot dich im Griff haben!"

„Du magst mich?", fragte er erstaunt.

Rachel schüttelte den Kopf. Remus sah sie verwirrt an. Was jetzt?

„Nein ich mag dich nicht... ich liebe dich!", sagte sie.

Über Remus Gesicht zog sich nun ein Lächeln.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Deshalb hatte ich Angst das du mich jetzt hasst, jetzt wo du die Wahrheit kennst!"

Rachel strahlte ihn an und rutschte näher zu ihm. Und als sich ihre Lippen berührten, vergaßen sie alles um sich herum. Was jetzt zählte waren nur sie.

Auch Sirius und Sway hatten sich nach langen Streitereien und vielen Tränen zu einem Gespräch zusammengesetzt.

„Sway es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid! Ich weiß das es dumm war und ich habe keine Ahnung was ich mir dabei gedacht hab. Mich würde es auch nicht wundern wenn du nie wieder etwas mit mir zu tun haben willst und nicht mehr mit mir redest, aber bitte verzeih mir!", redete Sirius auf sie ein.

Sway atmete tief ein und sah ihrem Exfreund in die Augen. Sie sah das er wirklich darunter litt, dass sie so böse auf ihn war.

„Also schön ich vergebe dir. Lass uns Freunde sein Sirius. Ich will nicht mit dir streiten!"

„Danke, danke, danke!", rief er und viel ihr vor Freude um den Hals.

„Schon gut du erdrückst mich!", keuchte Sway. Sirius war vielleicht ein mieser Beziehungspartner aber als Freund war er völlig in Ordnung.

Die heißen Sommertage hatten begonnen und die UTZe standen bevor. Dennoch ließen sich die Freunde des Spaß nicht verderben und lagen am Ufer des Sees in der Sonne. Nur eine hatte wieder mal ihre Bücher mitgenommen – Lily. Gerade klebte sie an ihrem Verwandlungsbuch, als sie mit Wasser bespritzt wurde und laut kreischte.

„Hör sofort auf! Du machst mein Buch kaputt!", rief sie.

Doch Sirius dachte nicht im Entferntesten daran.

„Mensch Lils sei kein Spielverderber, leg die blöden Bücher weg sonst werf ich sie in den See. Prongsie macht bestimmt mit oder Prongsie?", sagte er zwinkernd.

„Halt mich bloß da raus!", wehrte sich James. Sirius grinste. Schließlich war Lily so nass, dass sie aufgab und die Bücher zur Seite räumte.

„Das wirst du büßen verlass dich drauf!", knurrte sie Sirius an.

„Was ist Sirius, spielen wir ein bisschen „Hol-den-Ball"?", meinte James.

„Klar immer doch!", antwortete der Angesprochene. Sirius verwandelte sich in einen Hund und Rachel schrie auf.

„Du...du bist ...du bist ein Animagus!", rief sie.

„Ach was?", bemerkte Lily trocken, „wenn James ein Hirsch war, als wir den Jungs folgten, wer wird dann wohl der Hund gewesen sein?"

Rachel beruhigte sich wieder und James zauberte einen Ball hervor. Sirius sprang wie ein besessener auf und ab.

‚Los wirf schon! Wirf den Ball! Na mach schon' Hundegedanken waren wohl etwas seltsam.

James grinste hinterhältig und tat die ganze Zeit so als ob er den Ball werfen würde und Sirius fiel jedes mal darauf rein. Er begann zu knurren.

„Schon gut, schon gut, na los hol den Ball!", rief James und warf soweit er konnte.

Sirius lief nach, gleich hatte er ihn, nur noch ein Stück, ein Sprung, ha da ist er und...

PLATSCH! Sirius war mitten im See gelandet. Die anderen lachten sich halb tot. Sirius hatte aber auch zu komisch ausgesehn.

„Gelungene Vorstellung mein Freund!", rief James und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. Sirius kam mit bösen Blick, klatschnass und den Ball im Maul zurückgetrottet. Er stellte sich neben James und schüttelte sich trocken. Dabei spritzte er James natürlich an.

„He hör auf damit!", lachte James. Die anderen sahen belustigt zu.

„Ihr benehmt euch wie kleine Kinder!", stellte Sway fest.

„Wir? Er! Das war Absicht gibs zu!", maulte Sirius, der sich wieder zurückverwandelt hatte und nun in nassen Kleidern dastand.

„Naja ein wenig Absicht war schon dahinter!", gab James zwinkernd zu.

„Na warte!"

Sirius packte James, so schnell konnte er gar nicht schauen, und schmiss ihn in den See. Sirius sprang hinterher. Luftschnappend und prustend kam James wieder an die Oberfläche. Remus ging auf sie zu und wollte die beiden aus dem Wasser ziehen. Als er die Hände ausstreckte grinsten sich die beiden anderen an. Sie hatten denselben Gedanken.

James und Sirius ergriffen Remus' Hände und platsch...war auch er im Wasser gelandet. Die Mädchen konnten sich nun nicht mehr einkriegen. Sie lachten die Jungs lauthals aus. Die drei Marauder sahen sich an, dann nickten sie.

Sie rannten aus dem Wasser und jeder auf ein Mädchen zu. James nahm Lily auf den Arm, Sirius Sway und Remus Rachel. Dann sprangen sie mit ihnen in den See. Die Mädchen kreischten als stünde Voldemort persönlich vor ihnen.

Die Freunde planschten und lachten im Wasser während Peter noch immer am Ufer saß und zusah. Auf ihn hatten sie wieder mal vergessen.

Heute standen die theoretischen UTZe an. Lily war mächtig aufgeregt. Zitternd nahm sie zusammen mit den anderen Siebtklässlern an einem Tisch in der Großen Halle Platz. Die Haustische waren weggeräumt worden. Stattdessen hatte man sie durch einzelne Pulte ersetzt. Jetzt schrieben sie den UTZ in Verwandlungen – Lilys Hassfach. Verwandlungen hatte sie noch nie auf die Reihe gekriegt.

„Frage 1: Erklären sie die Handbewegung und den Ablauf, wenn sie einen Hut in ein Kaninchen verwandeln wollen!"

Oh Gott, genau das hatte sie schon im Unterricht nicht gekonnt. Wie hatte James das damals gemacht? Sie überlegt angestrengt und schrieb schließlich hin, wovon sie glaubte das es so war.

Den anderen ging es da schon besser. James und Sirius waren nach guten 20 Minuten fertig. Sie verließen die Halle und James zwinkerte Lily beim Vorbeigehen aufmunternd zu.

Die theoretischen Tage waren vorbei. Die Freunde hatten ihre Prüfungen abgelegt, jeweils für ihre gewählten Fächer. Nun lernte man für die Praktische Anwendung. Obwohl die Sonne schien und es unerträglich heiß im Gemeinschaftsraum war, saßen alle Siebtklässler darin. Alle die Nase in einem Buch oder etwas übend.

„Das funktioniert nicht!", fluchte Sway.

„Was ist das Problem?", erkundigte sich Sirius.

„Die blöde Tasse verwandelt sich einfach nicht eine Maus! Sieh mal!"

Aus Sways Tasse war eine Mäuseschwanz geworden, der sich auf dem Tisch kringelte. Der Rest der Maus war nicht zu erkennen.

„Hast du daran gedacht deinen Zauberstab viermal im Kreis zu drehen, bevor du der Tasse damit einen Stoß versetzt?", fragte Sirius, wohl wissend das sie nicht daran gedacht hatte.

„Oh nein! Ich hab ihn nur dreimal gedreht!", sagte sie erschrocken.

„Siehst du!"

Sway versuchte es noch mal und die gezauberte Maus lief davon auf ein Mauseloch in der Wand zu.

Sway sah ihr verdutzt nach. „Naja wenigstens wars ne Maus!", seufzte sie.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Sirius als erster in den Prüfungsraum gerufen. Lässig schritt er hinein, während die anderen Schüler draußen noch ihr Gelerntes nervös verglichen.

Der Prüfer, Professor Everard, war ein kleiner uralt aussehender Zauber. Ein schwacher Schockzauber hätte ihn wahrscheinlich umgelegt.

„So Mr Black dann zeigen sie mir mal wie sie eine Teetasse in eine Maus verwandeln!", quickte er.

Nichts leichter als das, dachte Sirius, wo er es doch gestern erst Sway gezeigt hatte.

Also Zauberstab viermal im Kreis drehen und die Tasse anstoßen und dabei noch ein kleines Zauberwort murmeln – geschafft.

„Oh sehr schön, sehr schön!", quickte Professor Everard voller Freude.

„Nun Mr Back sie erhalten ihre Ergebnisse in den Ferien!", meinte der Professor.

„Black!", murmelte Sirius.

"Wie bitte?"

"Ach nichts!", antwortete Sirius, „Wiedersehn!"

„Wiedersehn Mr Back!" Sirius verdrehte die Augen und verließ den Raum.

Lily hatte den Hut in ein Kaninchen verwandeln sollen, James eine Feder in einen Regenwurm, Remus ein paar Grashalme zu Blumen, Peter ein Ei in ein Huhn, Rachel rein Wollknäuel zu einer Katze und Sway eine Kaulquappe in einen Frosch.

Alle hatten es geschafft mehr oder weniger geschafft.

Am Nachmittag hatten sie noch andere Prüfungen. Die schwierigste war wohl Zaubertränke.

„Bereiten sie den Felix Felicis zu!" war das Thema.

James Trank hätte mittlerweile eine rote Farbe annehmen sollen. Doch seiner war pechschwarz. Verzweifelt lass er sich die Angabe noch mal durch. Oh nein! Er hatte nicht dreimal im Uhrzeigersinn gerührt sondern dagegen!

„Lily Hilfe!", murmelte er Lily zu, die neben ihm stand.

Vorsichtig sah sie rüber. Was hatte er nun schon wieder angestellt?

„Rühr einmal im Uhrzeigersinn zweimal dagegen, dann müsste es wieder passen!", flüsterte sie.

„Danke!"

„Chrm chrm!", räusperte sich die Prüferin Professor Diggel. „Noch ein Getratsche von ihnen Miss Evans und Mr Potter und sie kriegen ohne Umschweife ein T!"

Ok James, aufpassen das du nichts mehr falsch machst! Lily kann dir nicht mehr helfen, dachte er.

Sein Trank hatte inzwischen die Farbe angenommen die er sollte. Lilys Tipp war also hilfreich gewesen. Den Rest schaffte er allein. Plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall. Ein Slytherin hatte was falsch gemacht und der Kessel war in die Luft gegangen. Er stand da schwarz im Gesicht, die Arme an den Stellen wo der Trank sie berührt hatte voller roter Flecken.

„Ach Mr Scavo gehen sie in den Krankenflügel!", meckerte Professor Diggel und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes war die Schweinerei beseitigt.

Die anderen arbeiteten weiter. Sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit.

„Nun will ich von jedem eine Probe des Trankes ordentlich beschriftet hier auf dem Pult sehnen!", rief Professor Diggel nach einer Stunde.

James Trank war nun doch noch gelungen und er gab ihn ab.

Erleichtert betraten die Freunde das Gelände. Nun war endlich alles vorbei und sie konnten noch die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages genießen.

So das war Chap 8! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, mir hat das Schreiben Freude bereitet!

Bitte fleißig reviewen!

Eure LilyEvans04


	9. Chapter 9

So zuerst mal

An kekschen und Moony-Paddy-Prongs: Hab gesehn das ihr meine FF in die Favorite

Stories liste gesetzt hab. Ganz großes Danke dafür festdrück

An CrissiTine: Das mitn Felix Felicis hatte ich eigenlich so gemeint, das sie zumindest den Anfang zubereiten, was ja ohnehin schon schwer genug ist, hätt ich vllt dazu schreiben sollen schäm

So und nun **Kapitel 9:**

„Hey Leute hört euch das an!", rief Lily plötzlich eines freien Nachmittag, als die Freunde in der Sonne unten ab See lagen. Lilys Gesicht kam hinter einer Hexenzeitschrift zum Vorschein.

„Spanien: Appartment mit Platz für 6-8 Personen, Bad mit Dusche, Safe, Zaubererradio und Balkon oder Terrasse. Lage direkt am Strand. Weitläufiger Sandstrand ins Wasser zu leichter Kieselweg. Zur Anlage gehören noch diverse Bars, Nachtclubs und ein Quidditchfeld. Alles inklusive für nur 90 Galleonen pro Person, für eine Woche versteht sich.", meinte Lily begeistert.

Die anderen, die aufmerksam zugehört hatten, platzten alle gleichzeitig los.

„Da fahren wir hin!", rief Sway voller Freude.

„90 Galleonen ist doch etwas teuer!", meinte Peter.

„Bist du irre? Weißt du was man normalerweise für einen solchen Urlaub ablegt?", empörte sich Sirius. Peter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn ich's mir so recht überlege...ich eigentlich auch nicht...!", meinte Sirius nachdenklich.

Remus verdrehte die Augen. Sirius war manchmal unmöglich.

„Also wer ist dafür das wir hin fahren?", rief James dazwischen. Alle bis auf Peter hoben die Hand. Seine Freunde sahen ihn fragend an.

„Kannnichtleisten!", murmelte er.

Sirius seufzte. „Schön dann fahren wir halt ohne Peter!"

„Tut uns ja echt Leid Kumpel aber das war deine Entscheidung!", sagte Remus mitleidig, als er Peters traurigen Blick sah. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Und wann geht's los?", wollte Rachel wissen.

„Nun ja, entweder können wir am ersten Ferientag fahren, also am 1. Juli , oder in der ersten Augustwoche!", las Lily vor.

„Wer ist für Juli?", rief Sirius. Er und Rachel hoben die Hand.

„Wer ist für August?", rief er erneut.

„Überflüssige Frage!", murmelte Remus und streckte die Hand zusammen mit den übrig gebliebenen in die Luft.

„Also abgemacht. Dann erste Augustwoche. Ich werd gleich mal buchen gehen!", sagte Lily, riss das Buchformular aus dem Heft und lief hoch in die Eulerei um es auszufüllen und abzuschicken.

„Was ist Padfoot? Schwimmst du mit mir ne Runde im See?", grinste James.

„Geht klar!", meinte er und verwandelte sich in einen Hund. James zauberte sich eine Luftmatratze und eine Schnur. Das eine Ende band er an der Matratze fest, das andre Hänge er Sirius um den Hals. Der lief freudig bellend ins Wasser, die Luftmatratze nachschleifend.

James folgte ihm. Als seine Füße das kalte Wasser berührten schauderte es ihn. Oh mann war das kalt. Sehr ungewöhnlich für diese Jahreszeit. Vorsichtig legte er sich auf die Matratze, Bauch nach oben, Sonnenbrille auf der Nase. Sofort fing Sirius an zu paddeln. Da Hunde gute Schwimmer sind, dauerte es nicht lange bis sie in der Mitte des Sees angekommen waren.

Am Ufer lachten sich die anderen schlapp. Zum einen wegen Sirius, der wie ein Blöder durch den See schwamm und James nachzog, zum anderen wegen James' Coolness.

Schließlich kam Lily zurück.

„So alles erledigt, Eule ist weg! Aber wo sind James und Sirius abgeblieben?", fragte sie sich suchend umschauend.

Remus, der wie die anderen vor Lachen kein normales Wort mehr zustande brachten, deutete auf den See. Auf Lilys Gesicht zog sich ein Lächeln.

„Hey Schatz, machts Spaß?", rief sie James zu. Der öffnete die Augen, die er unter der Sonnenbrille zugemacht hatte und blickte zum Ufer. Als er Lily sah winkte er ihr zu.

„Los Sirius ich denke, wir sollten zurück schwimmen!", sagte James zu seinem besten Freund.

Wir? Der ist gut! Ich! Ich müh mich hier ab! Ich ziehe ihn durch diesen gottverdammten See! Ich hätte mich nicht darauf einlassen sollen! Wenn ich gewusst hätte wie anstrengend das ist, hätte ich's gelassen, dachte Sirius leicht säuerlich.

Schaufend machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Ufer, James im Schlepptau.

Dort angekommen ließ er sich von James die Schnur abmachen und stellte sich zwischen die anderen.

„Pfui Sirius du stinkst nach nassem Hund!", scherzte Sway. Sirius gab ein Knurren von sich, schüttelte sich und bespritzte Sway dabei und legte sich schließlich auf den Rücken, alle viere von sich gestreckt in die Sonne! Noch immer in Hundegestalt versteht sich.

Sah schon witzig aus, wie er sich da von der Sonne trocknen ließ.

„Schatz cremst du mir mal den Rücken ein?", bettelte Lily.

„Aber immer doch!", flötete James und sprang auf. Er schnappte sich die Flasche, und setzte sich auf Lilys Hintern. Er vermutete das sie die Augen entspannt geschlossen hatte, er konnte es nicht sehn auch sie hatte eine Sonnenbrille auf. Langsam und vorsichtig begann er auf Lilys Rücken zu zeichnen. L+J stand jetzt drauf.

„James was tust du?", fragte Lily und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ach nichts!", murmelte er verträumt lächelnd und begann die Creme mit den Fingern zu verteilen.

Nun war es also soweit. Morgen würden sie Hogwarts für immer verlassen. Rachel hatte die Idee gehabt, das sie noch mal an alle Plätze in Hogwarts gehen sollten, wo sie Freude gehabt hatten.

„Gut das heißt nicht in die Klassenzimmer und schon gar nicht in den Kerker!", scherzte Sirius.

„Ach wieso? In den Kerkern wars doch witzig. Denk doch mal an Schnievellus!", meinte James und erntete dafür einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf von Lily. Sirius grinste.

„Oh ja. Schnievellus wir kommen!", rief er und bekam ebenfalls einen Schlag.

Sie brauchten den ganzen Tag für ihre Wanderung.

„Oh mann wir hätten was zu essen mitnehmen sollen!", schnaufte Sirius nach einer Stunde.

Sway warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu. Sie gingen natürlich, wie konnte es auch anders sein zum Quidditchfeld und ließen einige spannende Spiele Revue passieren. Weiter gings in die Bibliothek, wo sie einiges erlitten, aber auch viel Spaß gehabt hatten. Als James von dem Bücherregal erzählte das Sirius im dritten Schuljahr umgerannt hatte, und ihn Madam Pince hochkantig hinausgeworfen hatte, musste alle Lachen.

„Das ist ein Bibliothek und kein Vergnügungspark! Und wenn ich noch einen Mucks höre dann ...!", schimpfte Madam Pince zwischen den Büchern hervor und fuhr sich mit dem Zeigefinger quer über den Hals. Schlagartig verstummten die Freunde.

Ihr Weg führte sie schließlich zu Hagrid.

„Oh is schön euch noch mal zu sehn bevor ihr uns verlasst! Wird ganz schön langweilich werden ohne euch, nich wahr? Besonders ohne euch Jungs!", lachte Hagrid tief in seinen Bart. Sie saßen draußen mit ihm vor seiner Hütte und tranken Kaffee. Dazu gab es seine wie immer steinharten Kekse.

„Ihr habt mir oft ganz schön' Ärger gemacht. Ich weiß nich wie oft ich euch ausm verbotenen Wald geholt hab, hab aufgehört zu zähln!", meinte er.

„Wir werden sicher würdige Nachfolger haben!", meinte James.

„Ja, das glaub ich, aber ich weiß nich ob die mir, schnief, auch so fehln werdn!", schluchzte Hagrid und wischte sich die Tränen mit einem rot gepunkteten Taschentuch weg.

„Nana Hagrid, wir werden uns doch wieder sehn", versuchte Remus zu trösten.

„Meint ihr?"

„Aber klar doch!", bestätigte Sirius.

„Wisst ihr noch wie ich euch einmal von den wild gewordenen Thestral retten musste?", plauderte Hagrid darauf los.

Die Jungs nickten grinsend und die Mädchen schauten ihn neugierig an.

„Na wisst ihr das wahr so...", begann er zu erzählen, „die vier hier hatten wieder ma geglaubt sie könntn sich an mir vorbei schleichn, na ja hat ja auch irgendwie geklappt, und ich wollte dann die Herde füttern gehen, da kommt mir doch Peter entgegen gerannt und meint, da wäre ein Geist. Ich bin dann mitgegangn und hab die anderen drei da gesehn, die vor Schreck schon ganz weiß waren. An Sirius Hemd hatn Thestral gezogn aber die konnten ihn nich sehn und dachtn es wärn Geist!", gluckste Hagrid.

Die Mädchen lachten, während die Jungs verlegen grinsten. Nie hätten die Mädels gedacht das die Jungs mal so feige waren.

„Das war in unserm zweiten Schuljahr!", verteidigte James. Als die Sonne unterging, verabschiedeten sie sich von Hagrid unter Tränen (na ja Hagrids Tränen...). Langsam machten sich die sieben Freunde auf zurück zum Schloss und genossen noch mal den Sonnenuntergang und die Landschaft um sie herum. So würden sie sie zum letzten Mal sehn.

Es war acht Uhr morgens und im Schlafsaal der Mädchen siebenter Klasse Gryffindors herrschte das Chaos.

„Hey hab ihr mein grünes T-Shirt gesehn? Ihr wisst schon das mit den Schnallen an den Ärmeln?", rief Lily und guckte noch mal in jedem Schrank und unter alle Betten nach.

„Ich weiß nicht haltet mich für leicht blöd aber ich könnte schwören Rachel hatte vorhin so eins in ihrem Koffer!", kam es von Sway, die unter haufenweise Klamotten und Büchern begraben lag.

Rachel stutzte und öffnete ihren Koffer noch mal.

„Upps sorry Lils!", sagte sie peinlich berührt und warf ihrer Freundin das Shirt zu.

„Na ihh, was ist das denn?", fragte Sway angewidert und hielt eine schon mal getragene Boxershort zwischen ihrem Daumen und Zeigefinger hoch. Sie hatte das Ding im hintersten Eck ihres Kleiderschranks gefunden.

„Wenns in deinem Schrank war, wird's wohl wem von deinen verflossenen gehören!", feixte Lily.

Sway sah sich die Short genauer an. Innen auf dem Markerl standen die Initialen S.B.

„S.B.? S.B.? Sagt mal wer zum Teufel ist S.B.?", fragte sie ihre Freundinnen leicht verwirrt.

„Nun ja, wie wärs mir Sirius Black?", antwortete Rachel. Sway schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Ach ja richtig, die hatte sie ihm damals geklaut als sie bei ihm im Zimmer geschlafen hatte.

„Ich denke ich bring ihm die lieber. Kommst du mit Lily?", fragte Sway und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ja klar!" Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Schlafsaal der Jungs.

Da ging das Chaos erst so richtig los.

„Hey Prongsie sind das deine?", sagte Sirius und zog ein paar alter Socken aus ner Blumenvase am Fensterbrett hervor.

„Möglich! Schmeiß sie aus dem Fenster!" Gesagt getan. Kaum hatte James ausgesprochen öffnete Sirius das Fenster und warf die alten Socken in hohem Bogen nach draußen. Mit seiner Arbeit zufrieden, schloss er das Fenster wieder.

Die Mädchen standen mit offenem Mund im Türrahmen und trauten ihren Augen nicht.

„Ihr seid ja so was von wiederlich!", rief Sway.

„Wasn da wiederlich dran? Das nenn ich gut entsorgt den üblen Abfall!", meinte Sirius verständnislos, denn Kopf leicht schief gelegt.

„Hier kannst du wieder haben!", sagte Sway angeekelt und pfeffert ihm seine Boxershorts hin. „Wo hastn die her? Naja will gar nicht so genau wissen"

Plötzlich...ein Schrei, ein Knall und ein James der mit tränenden Augen unter seinem Bett hervor gekrochen kam. Vor Schreck war er mit dem Kopf nach oben geschossen und hatte sich gestoßen.

„Mensch Prongsie wasn los?", fragte Sirius.

„Mein Gott is das eklig! Die is sicher von Peter oder so. Sieht aus als würde sie seit dem ersten Schuljahr da rum liegen!", graute sich James und hielt eine verschmutzte und benutzte alte Zahnbürste hoch.

„Iiiiihhhh!", kreischten die Mädchen. Sirius lachte und Remus verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Die ist nicht von mir!", rief Peter beleidigt. „Tja das sagen sie im Nachhinein alle!", grinste Sirius.

„Ihr solltet euch beeilen wir fahren bald!", ermahnte sie Remus, der bereit seit einer halben Stunde auf seinem fertig gepackten Koffer saß und nur noch auf die anderen wartete.

Lily und Sway gingen zurück in ihren eigenen Schlafsaal. Rachel war inzwischen fertig geworden.

„Du glaubst nicht was da drüben los ist!", sagte Sway als sie rein kamen. „Socken, die aus dem Fenster fliegen..."

„und gebrauchte Zahnbürsten unterm Bett!", presste Lily zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Sie hatte einige Probleme mit ihrem Koffer. Er wollte einfach nicht zugehen!

„Solln wir dir helfen?", erkundigte sich Rachel.

„Bitte! Setzt euch doch mal beide drauf!"

Mit vereinten Kräften schafften sie es schließlich den Koffer zu zumachen.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später standen alle Siebtklässler vor den Toren von Hogwarts. Ihre Koffer hatten sie bereits in den Kutschen verstaut, die sie zum Bahnhof brachten.

Die Hauslehrer verabschiedeten sich von ihren jeweiligen Schülern.

„Ihr wart eine tolle Klasse und zwei wunderbare Schulsprecher!", meinte Professor Dumbledore, Hauslehrer von Gryffindor. Die Freunde grinsten und bedankten sich.

„Und was haben sie so in den Ferien vor?", fragte Sway neugierig.

„Nun ja ich denke ich werde mir einen Urlaub gönnen. Die Copacabana soll sehr schön sein und viele hübsche junge Frauen solls da geben!", lächelte er scheinheilig.

Innerlich lachten sich alle tot. Wie musste das aussehen? Dumbledore mit seinem langen weißen Bart in einer Badehose in Rio de Janeiro, umgeben von einem Haufen kichernder Brasilianerinnen?

Bevor Lily in den Zug stieg, der sie nach Hause bringen würde, atmete sie noch einmal tief die frische Luft hier draußen ein. Wie würde sie es vermissen. Die wundervolle Landschaft, die vielen Streiche, die tollen Feste, die endlose Auswahl an Büchern in der Bibliothek, die Gefahren des Verbotenen Waldes, den wunderbaren See und die noch so kleinen Freuden des Alltags eines Lebens in Hogwarts! Lily merkte das ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

James nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. Neben ihnen lagen sich schon Sway und Rachel in den Armen und heulten bitterlich.

„Wir kommen wieder!", flüstere James Lily ins Ohr. Weinend schmiegte sie sich an seine Schulter. Ja wir kommen wieder, dachte sie.

„Los hört auf zu flennen und steigt endlich ein!", rief Sirius von der Tür aus zu.

„Nur weil du die Gefühlswelt eines Teelöffels hast, heißt das nicht, dass es uns allen so geht!", schniefte Sway.

„Hey Leute wegen des Urlaubs schreiben wir noch oder?", fragte Remus. Die anderen stimmten zu. Der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung.

Lily sah lange aus dem Fenster. So lange, bis schließlich auch die letzte Turmspitze Hogwarts' hinter einem Berg verschwunden war...

So meine lieben das war die anstrengende aber doch wunderbare Schulzeit. Ich hätte eigentlich Lust noch weiter zu schreiben und euch von den Ferien zu erzählen, die Lily, James und die Anderen erlebt haben und wenn ihr es wollt werd ich es tun.

So und jetzt mal ein ganz ganz großes Danke an alle die so fleißig reviewt haben. Ihr seid klasse! allefestdrück Auch an die Schwarzleser, hoffe es hat euch gefallen!

Also wie gesagt wenn ihr die Ferien auch wollt erwarte ich Reviews!

Grüße an alle

Eure LilyEvans04


	10. Chapter 10

An ChrissiTine: Ich werd mich bemühen und ausführlicher schreiben

An Tuniwell: Hier kommt der Urlaub!

**Kapitel 10**

Lily schlief gerade den Schlaf des Gerechten, als plötzlich etwas mit voller Wucht gegen ihre Scheibe knallte. Wie von etwas gestochen, sprang sie erschrocken aus dem Bett. Sie schleppte sich zum Fenster und zog die Vorhänge auf. Das Sonnenlicht blendete sie. Es musste etwa elf Uhr sein. Vor dem Fenster flog eine kleiner Waldkauz im Zick-Zack hin und her. Lily hatte ihn erst jetzt bemerkt, der musste an die Fensterscheibe gekracht sein. Sie öffnete das Fenster und ließ den Kauz rein. Als sie ihm den Brief abnahm flog er auch gleich wieder davon.

„Wer schreibt denn jetzt schon? Bin grad mal einen Tag zu Hause!", murmelte Lily noch immer verschlafen. Sie sah sich den Umschlag genauer an. An Lily Evans, stand in einer etwas gekrakelten Handschrift drauf – James Handschrift.

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und sie öffnete den Umschlag.

„Liebste Lily,

Es kommt mir vor als wäre es eine Ewigkeit her, das wir uns das letzte mal gesehn haben (dabei sinds noch nicht mal 24 Stunden...)! Aber zunächst mal Thema Nr. 1 – Urlaub: Wie? Wo? Wann? Und überhaupt? Wie kommen wir nach Spanien? Ich denke mal mit diesem komischen Muggel Ding wie nennt sich das noch gleich? Zugfleug oder so...! Ich bin dafür das ich einen Tag vorher noch zu dir komme und wir gemeinsam zum Zugfleug gehen ok? Sag mir Bescheid!

In Liebe

Dein James

Ach ja P.S.: Grüße von mir!

P.P.S: mit mir meint er sich!

P.P.P.S: Sich ist Sirius, du Dummbeutel!

P.P.P.P.S: ach ja..."

Lily musste lachen. Die zwei waren manchmal unmöglich. Das Sirius bei James wohnte war ja nichts neues mehr. Lily schnappte sich ein Stück Pergament und fing an eine Antwort zu schreiben:

„Lieber James,

Ich vermisse dich auch! Gut Urlaub: Klar komm vorher noch vorbei, wir treffen uns dann mit den anderen am Flughafen, denen schreib ich noch. Und das Muggel Ding nennt sich übrigen Flugzeug, nicht Zugfleug! Du hättest wirklich Muggelkunde belegen sollen, ehrlich mal!

Ganz, ganz dicker Kuss

Deine Lily

P.S.: Dir auch schöne Grüße Sirius!"

Ihre Eule, ein Habichtskauz auf den Namen Sokrates hörend, war noch nicht vom Jagen zurückgekehrt. Also beschloss sie erstmal frühstücken zu gehen und den Brief nachher abzuschicken. Nachdem Lily sich angezogen und gewaschen hatte, betrat sie die Küche. Auf dem Tisch lag ein Zettel:

„Sind mit Petunia einkaufen! Kommen bald zurück! Kuss Mum und Dad"

Gut dann eben nicht, dachte Lily. Sie verputzte eine Schale Müsli und eine Tasse Kaffee und ging anschließen wieder in ihr Zimmer. Sokrates war inzwischen aufgetaucht.

„Na du?", sprach Lily mit dem Kauz, der sogleich schuhute.

„Wenn du noch einen Moment wartest, kannst du haufenweise Briefe ausfliegen!", erzählte sie dem Tier während sie noch ein paar Pergamentstücke zusammen suchte. Remus, Sway und Rachel bekamen noch einen Brief, alle mit etwa dem selben Inhalt:

1.August, 8 Uhr, Flughafen Heathrow, London.

Sokrates nahm brav alle Briefe entgegen und flog davon.

„Hey Prongsie! Da is Sokrates!", rief Sirius durchs Haus. James kam in die Küche gestürmt und nahm dem Vogel den Brief ab, der an ihn und Sirius adressiert wahr und Sokrates flog sofort weiter.

Sirius las über James Schulter mit.

„Sag mal wo wohnt sie überhaupt?", fragte Sirius.

„In Surrey, Glyzinienweg. Fürs Haus fragen wir uns halt durch!", meinte James gelassen.

Es war am Abend vor James Abreise zu Lily. James packte gerade seine Sachen zusammen, als Sirius an die geöffnete Tür klopfte.

„Prongsie, wie is das jetzt? Komm ich auch mit zu Lily?"

„Klar! Was hast du denn gedacht? Glaubst du ich lass dich hier zurück und du ganz allein zu den Flugdingsda fahren? Da wär ich ein schlechter Freund!", grinste James.

Nun leuchtete es auch Sirius ein, das sein Mitkommen ja irgendwie logisch war. Sofort verschwand er um zu packen.

Beladen mit ihren Koffern gingen die Jungs am nächsten Morgen zur U-Bahn. Jetzt sollten sie in den Untergrund fahren, mit einer Rolltreppe. Beide sahen sie mit großen Augen an. James und Sirius waren noch nie U-Bahn gefahren.

„Du schau mal das bewegt sich ja!", sagte Sirius völlig erstaunt über die Treppe. Vorsichtig setzte er zuerst einen Fuß darauf und wurde mitgezogen. Schnell stieg er wieder runter.

„Du Prongsie die is mir nicht geheuer! Seit wann haben Muggel solche Sachen? Das is doch wie Zauberei!", meinte er. James nickte zustimmend.

„Jungs wird's bald? Ihr haltet den ganzen Verkehr auf! Als ob ihr noch nie eine Rolltreppe gesehn hättet!", schimpfte ein dicker Mann hinter ihnen. Also bestiegen die beiden Marauder widerwillig doch dieses Ding, wie sie es nannten, und fuhren nach unten.

„Schau mal ob du irgendwo Surrey siehst! Angeblich gibt's kurz vorm Glyzinienweg eine Haltestelle!", sagte James, der sich schon suchend umschaute.

„Da is was!", rief Sirius und deutete auf einen Zug, der gerade einfuhr. „Surrey" stand auf der Anzeigetafel. Gut gelaunt, aber noch immer etwas verwundert über die Muggel wuchteten sie ihre Koffer in die U-Bahn.

Lauter komische Leute mit komischen Geräten standen im Zug. Ein kleiner Junge hielt ein Kästchen in der Hand und drückte begeistert auf den Knöpfen herum. James und Sirius sahen sich an und schüttelten die Köpfe. Diese Muggel waren aber auch wirklich wunderlich.

„Nächster Halt Glyzinienweg!", rief eine Stimme durch den Zug.

„Fahrkarten! Fahrkarten bitte!", rief ein dicker Kontrolleur durch die Menge.

„Meine Herren die Fahrkarten bitte!", sagte er als er zu den Maraudern kam.

„Tja wissen Sie das is so ... ähhm wir haben keine!", grinste Sirius. Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Der Zug hielt, die Türen gingen auf und auf drei waren die Jungs über alle Berge!

„Bleibt stehn ihr dreckigen Schwarzfahrer ihr!", schrie ihnen der Kontrolleur rot vor Zorn nach. Als sie auf der Straße standen blieben sie stehen und lachten ich halb tot.

„Haha hast du sein Gesicht gesehn Padfoot?", prustete James.

„Hat ausgesehn wie eine Tomate!", lachte Sirius. „Also wo wohnt jetzt Lily?"

„Berechtigte Frage!", sagte James und späte zu einer alten Frau rüber, die gerade mit ihrem Dackel spazieren ging. „Entschuldigen Sie! Wissen Sie zufällig in welchem Haus die Evans' wohnen?"

„Die Familie Evans wohnt gleich da hinten in dem blauen Haus!", antwortete die Dame freundlich. Die Jungs bedanken sich und machten sich auf den Weg. Sirius klingelte und ein ein großes dürres Mädchen mit einem Pferdegesicht öffnete die Tür.

„Wer seit ihr denn?", fragte sie voller Verachtung.

„Ah du musst das Hausmädchen sein! Kannst du bitte mal Lily holen!", grinste James. Er wusste genau dass das Petunia sein musste.

„Das Hausmädchen? Das verbitte ich mir!", schrie sie und stürmte zurück ins Haus, die Tür zuknallend. Lily kam gerade die Treppen runter.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie. Egal was es war es konnte nur gut sein wenn es Petunia zur Weißglut trieb.

„Da draußen stehen zwei so Landstreicher, wundert mich nicht das die zu nem Freak wie dir wollen. Hausmädchen haben die zu mir gesagt!", schimpfte Petunia. Lily fing lauthals an zu lachen. Petunia warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu und ging die Küche.

„Was meinst du ob wir wieder gehen sollen?", fragte Sirius verunsichert.

„Nein sollte ihr nicht!", lachte Lily, die jetzt in der Tür stand. Sie fiel James in die Arme und küsste ihn lange. Sirius lehnte lässig am Türrahmen und klopfte mit den Fingern.

„Ich störe ja nur ungern aber werd ich nicht begrüßt?", fragte er gespielt beleidigt. Lily löste sich von James.

„Oh ja sorry!", antwortete sie und umarmte nun auch Sirius. „Kommt rein!"

Sie gingen in die Küche wo der Rest der Familie jetzt saß. „Mum, Dad, dass sind mein Freund James Potter und sein bester Freund Sirius Black! James Sirius das sind meine Mum Rose und mein Dad Jack!"

„Freut uns euch kennen zu lernen! Lily hat uns ja schon so viel von euch erzählt!", sagte Rose.

„Die Freude ist ganz unsererseits Mr und Mrs Evans!", sagte James höflich.

„Oh bitte nennt uns doch Rose und Jack!", sagte Jack.

„Und Petunia kennt ihr ja schon!", mischte sich Lily ein.

„Oh ja das Hausmädchen!", grinste James, während Rose und Jack ihn fragend ansahen und Sirius und Lily vor Lachen in Tränen ausbrachen.

Wütend stampfte Petunia mit dem Fuß auf und verließ den Raum.

„Kommt ich zeig euch euer Zimmer!", sagte Lily nachdem sie sich von ihrem Lachanfall erholt hatte.

James und Sirius Zimmer, in dem sie für eine Nacht bleiben sollten, war groß und gemütlich, mit hellgelben Wänden, zwei Betten, zwei Sesseln und einem Tisch.

„Kann ich nicht bei dir schlafen?", fragte James Lily und setzte seinen Hundeblick auf.

„Das hättest du gern was?", lachte sie und James nickte wild.

„James, wenn du Liebe und Wärme brauchst ich bin für dich da!", sagte Sirius ernst und tat so als wollte er James ein Küsschen aufdrücken.

„Igitt! Zieh Leine aber schnell!", ekelte es James und Lily fing an zu lachen. Der Urlaub mit den beiden konnte nur chaotisch werden. Und morgen würde es endlich losgehn!

So das war Chap 10! Is ein bisschen kurz geraten ich weiß, ich schäm mich schon. Das nächste wird länger versprochen. Jetzt geht's dann ins Flugzeug und da gibt's für James und Sirius richtig viel zu entdecken!

Bitte reviewt wieder fleißig!

Bussal

Eure LilyEvans04


	11. Chapter 11

An dasTrio: danke das du mich zu deinen favorites gestellt hast!

An ChrissiTine: hab wiedermal versucht ausführlicher zu schreiben

An Moony-Paddy-Prongs: ja die sind wirklich chaotisch aber genau deshalb mag ich sie so

An Tuniwell: Wie's weiter geht siehst du jetzt

**Kapitel 11**

Lily lief den Gang entlang auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek. Sie bog um die Ecke, da kam ihr ein riesiger Wecker entgegengehüpft und schepperte laut. Sie zog den Zauberstab und sprach den Silencio Zauber, doch der Wecker wollte einfach nicht aufgeben!

Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf. Der Wecker auf ihrem Nachtkästchen klingelte.

„Nur ein Traum!", murmelte sie verschlafen. Lily sah auf ihre Uhr: es war 6 Uhr morgens. Sie schälte sich aus ihrer Decke und ging ins Bad. Nachdem sie sich fertig gemacht hatte, wollte sie die Jungs wecken gehen. Wie angenommen schliefen die noch seelenruhig als Lily das Zimmer betrat.

„Morgen!", rief sie voller Tatendrang und riss die Vorhänge auf. Sirius und James zuckten unweigerlich zusammen als das Sonnenlicht sie traf.

„Nur noch ein bisschen Mum!", murmelte Sirius und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Lily legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Du weißt schon das ich nicht deine Mum bin oder?", fragte sie bekam jedoch keine Antwort. Gequält setzte sich James endlich auf.

„Morgen Schatz!", sagte er und gab Lily einen Kuss.

„Und was machen wir mit dem da?", fragte sie und deutete auf Sirius.

„Ich hab ne Idee! Sperren wir ihn in einen Koffer und nehmen ihn so mit!", schlug James begeistert vor.

„Ganz schlechte Idee!", kam es von Sirius. „Ist ja gut Leute ich steh schon auf!"

Lily verließ den Raum und half ihrer Mutter beim Frühstück in der Küche. „Und? Freust du dich schon?", fragte Rose, die gerade Kaffee kochte.

„Oh ja und wie! Das wird klasse!", freute sich ihre Tochter. James und Sirius kamen die Treppen runter gepoltert.

„Morgen!", grüßten sie.

„Guten Morgen! Setzt euch schon mal. Frühstück ist gleich fertig!", sagte Rose. Der Tisch war schon für 5 Personen gedeckt worden. Jack war schon in der Arbeit. Er war Maurer bei einer großen Baufirma.

Lily kam mit der Kaffeekanne und setzt sich. Alle hatten schon längst zu essen begonnen als die Tür aufging und Petunia in die Küche schlurfte. Grüßen hatte sie verlernt und setzte sich neben ihre Mutter.

„Du kommst zu spät! Dein Hausmädchendienst hat vor einer halben Stunde begonnen! Das gibt Gehaltsabzug!", sagte James ernst. Sirius und Lily prusteten in ihr Müsli, Petunia schnappte sich ein Brötchen und verließ wütend den Tisch und Rose sah genauso verwundert drein wie am Tag zuvor.

Nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatten, schleppten sie die Koffer zum Auto. Rose wollte sie zum Flughafen bringen.

„Hey tolles Auto! Hat das auch Flugantrieb und einen Unsichtbarkeitsknopf?", fragte Sirius begeistert.

„Sirius das ist ein Muggelauto! Die haben so was doch nicht!", lachte Lily.

„Hmpf, Schrottkiste!", murmelte er. Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie fuhren etwa eine halbe Stunde bis zum Flughafen.

„Hast du alles? Tickets, Taschen, Geld?", fragte Rose noch mal besorgt.

„Klar!", meinte Lily und drückte ihre Mutter zum Abschied.

„Auf Wiedersehn und danke das wir bei ihnen übernachten durften!", sagte James der Rose die Hand schüttelte.

„Da kann ich ihm nur recht geben!", sagte Sirius und schüttelte ihr ebenfalls die Hand.

„Auf Wiedersehn! Ihr könnt jederzeit wieder kommen!", sagte Rose und die Freunde verschwanden im Flughafengebäude.

„Eigentlich müssten wir jetzt die anderen hier treffen!", meinte Lily und sah sich um.

„Lils!", schrie Sway voller Freude und viel ihr von hinten um den Hals. Rachel und Remus kamen hinterher. Nachdem sich alle begrüßt hatten ergriff Remus das Wort.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen unser Flug geht in 15 Minuten!", sagt er und eilig gingen sie zum Schalter.

„Was müssen wir da tun?", fragte James und alle anderen, bis auf Rachel(ihr wisst ja Mum eine Muggel) bestätigten ihn.

„Gebt der Tante da einfach das Ticket und euren Koffer alles andere macht die schon!", sagte Rachel. Gesagt getan.

„Gate 8! Jetzt aber los!", meinte Lily. Sie waren schon so spät dran, dass sie rennen mussten. Als sie zur Schleuse kamen, wo noch mal das Boardticket überprüft wird, kamen wieder fragen in Sirius hoch.

„Sag mal Lils wasn das da?", fragte er keuchend. „Frag nicht! Lauf! Und gib der da dein Ticket!", antwortete Lily. Alle drückten der Dame ihre Karten in die Hand und stürmten ins Flugzeug, eine große Boing 747.

„Reihe 32! Plätze A – F, sehr schön nicht über den Flügeln und hinter den Turbinen da hat man eine schöne Aussicht am Fenster!", sagte Lily begeistert. Sie nahmen ihre Plätze ein und dann begann wieder Sirius Fragespiel.

„Was ist das da?"

„Das sind die Handgepäcksklappen!"

„Und das?"

„Da steht dein Essen!"

„Und die da hinten?"

„Das ist die Stewardess!"

„Und was tut die?"

„Die passt auf das du hier keinem auf den Geist gehst oder uns gar zum Abstürzen bringst!"

„Und...?"

„Sirius hör auf mich zu nerven!" Beleidigt wandte sich Sirius von Lily ab.

„Verehrte Fluggäste! Bitte anschnallen wir fahren jetzt auf die Startbahn!", sagte eine Stewardess durch und der Flieger setzte sich in Bewegung.

In Lily kamen wieder mal Glücksgefühle hoch. Die hatte sie jedes Mal wenn sie fliegen durfte. Begeistert sah sie beim Fenster raus, die Landschaft zog immer schneller an ihnen vorbei. Plötzlich gab es einen Ruck und Sirius jammerte laut.

„Was war das da tut sich was!" Lily atmete tief durch.

„Wir haben soeben vom Boden abgehoben!", meinte sie genervt. Man spürte das der Flieger stieg und sich leicht nach rechts beugte. Ein paar Minuten später war alles ganz normal.

„Meine Damen und Herren wir haben jetzt unsere Reisehöhe erreicht. Sie dürfen die Gurte wieder lösen!", ertönte es.

„Na endlich! Komm mit Prongsie sehn wir uns um!", rief Sirius begeistert und gemeinsam erkundeten sie das Flugzeug. Zuerst gingen sie ganz nach hinten und öffneten eine Tür.

„Hey schau mal Padfoot da gibt's sogar ein Klo!", wunderte sich James.

„Du ich will da nicht drunter stehn wenn das einer reinsch!", grinste er. „Drück da mal!"

Ein lautes Geräusch einer Klospülung war zu hören und die Luft wurde nach unten gezogen.

Sirius und James lachten sich schlapp, sodass die Leute schon auf sie aufmerksam wurden und sie komisch ansahen.

„James! Sirius! Benehmt euch!", zischte Lily giftig nach hinten. Also gingen James und Sirius an die andere Seite des Flugzeugs, also ganz vor. Stewardess war grade keine zu sehn und so konnten sie ungestört dem Piloten beim steuern des Fliegers zusehn.

„Was glaubste passiert wenn der den Hebel da nach unten drückt?", flüsterte Sirius.

„Keine Ahnung! Ich wills nicht so genau wissen!", sagte James und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Meine Herren Unbefugten ist der Zutritt hier verboten! Bitte nehmen sie ihre Plätze wieder ein!", sagte eine plötzlich erschienene Stewardess hinter ihnen.

„Hallo!", meinte Sirius, setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf, das jede Frau dahin schmelzen lässt, und fing an mit ihr zu flirten. Sie war genau sein Typ: voll Barbie-Puppe!

„Ich geh dann mal wieder zu Lils!", meinte James wissend und begab sich zurück auf seinen Platz.

„Wo ist Sirius schon wieder?", fauchte Lily als James neben ihr auftauchte.

„Am Flirten!", meinte er gelassen, schnappte sich eine Flugzeitschrift und begann zu lesen.

Lily starrte an James vorbei den Gang entlang und sah Sirius, der gerade heftig am baggern war. Die Leute in den vorderen Reihen blickten verständnislos. Lily sprang auf und stapfte wütend auf Sirius zu.

„Ich stör ja nur ungern aber darf ich mal?", fragte sie zuckersüß. Da verhärtete sich ihr Blick und sie zog Sirius mit sich.

„Hey wasn los?", fragte er empört. „Ich blamier mich hier bis auf die Knochen wegen euch! Wieso könnt ihr nicht so ruhig bleiben wie Sway und Remus die fliegen auch zum ersten Mal. Die machen nicht so einen Aufstand!", schimpfte sie.

„Sitz!", befahl sie als sie wieder bei ihren Plätzen angekommen waren.

„Hey ich bin kein Hund!", beschwerte sich Sirius. Lily warf ihm einen Geht's-noch-Blick zu.

„Ok ich nehms zurück!", meinte er und setzte sich endlich.

Der restliche Flug verlief halbwegs ruhig, da Sirius Angst hatte Lily könnte ihm den Kopf abreißen, wenn er noch was anstellen würde. Beim Landen hatte er dann allerding so seine Probleme.

„Wir stürzen ab!", schrie er in Panik. „Wir stürzen ab!".

Lily rot in Gesicht vor Wut und Scham stopfte ihm eine Serviette in den Mund.

„Wir landen nur und jetzt halt den Mund!", zischte sie. James war in seinem Sitz versunken und wollte jetzt bloß nicht bei Lily auffallen.

Der Flieger setzte aus und rollte zum Flughafen wo er schließlich andockte.

Erschöpft stiegen die Freunde aus dem Flugzeug.

„So jetzt müssen wir zur Gepäckausgabe!", sagte Lily leicht geschafft von Sirius und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

„Hey Prongsie guck mal! Die Koffer fahren von selbst!", rief Sirius wie immer begeistert von dem Muggelkram.

Lily rollte mit den Augen und ging ihren Koffer suchen.

„Hey Padfoot fahren wir ne Runde mit?", fragte James.

„Oh ja!" Die Jungs setzten sich auf das Laufband und fuhren die Schiene entlang bis sie an Lily vorbeikamen.

„Hy Schatz!" , meinte James und grinste sie an.

„Sag mal seit ihr noch zu retten runter da!", fauchte sie.

James ging sofort runter aber Sirius ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Huiiiii!", rief er wie ein kleines Kind auf einer Schaukel. Die Leute lachten schon und zeigten mit dem Finger auf ihn. Sowas hatten sie ja noch nie erlebt! Ein erwachsener Mann der sich benimmt als wäre er drei!

Remus, Sway und Rachel lachten sich schon halb tot über Sirius Aktionen. Er war aber auch zu komisch drauf! Total überdreht – oder einfach nur Sirius...!

Lily kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor bis alle ihre Sachen beisammen hatten. Endlich konnten sie zum Zauberer(!)bus gehen, der sie zum Appartment brachte.

„Hey Moony, Prongsie schaut mal wie die sich da abschleppen mit ihrem Zeug! Wir können es fliegen lassen!", grinste Sirius.

Hoffentlich wird er erträglicher sonst versenk ich ihn im Meer, dachte Lily nur noch.

So Flugzeug haben sie hinter sich, jetzt gibt's dann Urlaubsfeeling pur!

Hoffe ihr fandet das Kapitel genauso witzig wie ich! Bitte wieder fleißig reviewen!

Eure LilyEvans04


	12. Chapter 12

So ich leg mal los

An ChrissiTine: Ich hoffe die Beschreibung ist dir ausführlich genug! War ganz schön anstrengend sich das alles auszudenken und aufzuschreiben.

An Tuniwell: Eine meiner treuesten Leser!(Natürlich die anderen auch!) Hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt dir so gut wie der Rest!

An MissHermineGranger: Ich danke herzlichst für die Blumen!

Und hier das **12. Kapitel:**

Endlich! Nach langer Fahrt bogen sie nun um die letzte Ecke die die Freunde von ihrem Hotel trennte. Und da war es!

„Oh.Mein.Gott, sagte James und ihm klappte der Mund auf. Es war atemberaubend schön. Es war ein riesiges weißes Haus, der Eingang wurde von vier Säulen gestützt. Darum rankten sich die schönsten Karibikblumen. Es wirkte als wären sie vor einem Palast. Am Haupteingang stand ein Türsteher, der sie sogleich begrüßte und ihnen die Tür öffnete. Aber drinnen wurde es ja noch viel besser!

Sie standen nun in einer riesigen Lobby. Lily hätte schwören können, dass ihr Haus da reinpasst. Wenn man gerade ausblickte sah man das Meer. Der Boden war vollständig aus Marmor. Vor der großen Fensterfläche war eine Bar aufgebaut, wo die Barkeeper fleißig am mixen waren. Um die Bar herum waren viele Tische und Stühle. In den Ecken befanden sich bequem aussehende Sofas, wo man es sich bei einem Cocktail mit Meerblick gemütlich machen konnte.

Rechts vom Eingang war die Rezeption. Sie war, wie alles andere hier auch, aus dunklem Holz und prunkvoll verziert. An der Wand dahinter hangen unzählige Schlüssel. Der Rezeptionist war ein junger Spanier, noch keine 25.

„Wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein, hübsche Dame?", fragte er freundlich als Lily näher trat. James warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Wir haben reserviert. Auf den Namen Evans!", sagte Lily noch immer strahlend. Der Spanier blätterte kurz in seinen Unterlagen.

„Ah ja hier haben wir es ja. Lilian Evans Apartment Nummer 12! Juanes! Das Gepäck!", rief er einem älteren Herrn zu, der in der Lobby rumlungerte. Er kam sogleich an und mit einem Wingardium Leviosa ließ er die Koffer schweben. Der Rezeptionist drückte Lily den Schlüssel in die Hand.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen einen wunderschönen Aufenthalt!", lächelte er, was James wieder böse drein schaun ließ.

Die Freunde folgten Juanes nun nach links, einen langen Gang entlang. Durch die Fenster sah man wieder das Meer. Der Weg führte in einen stark begrünten Außenbereich und dann in eine Art Park. Hier standen wunderschöne Häuser eines prachtvoller als das andere. Beim zwölften Haus hielten sie an.

„Nun das ist ihr Apartment!", meinte Juanes. Allen klappte der Mund auf. Ein kleiner Weg mit Blumen führte zum Eingang. Das Haus selbst war weiß und zweistöckig. Hatte einen Balkon auf der Vorderseite. Lily schloss die Tür auf und sie folgten Juanes, der die Koffer vor sich her schweben ließ.

Wenn man das Haus betrat, kam man in die Garderobe, wo ein paar Haken an der Wand waren und ein Schirmständer in der Ecke stand. Juanes öffnete die nächste Tür und sie standen im Wohnzimmer. Es war mächtig groß. Der Boden war aus rotem angenehmen Stein, die Wände in einem zarten Gelb. Eine große Glastür führte auf eine Terrasse. Etwa in der Mitte des Raumes stand eine große Sitzgelegenheit mit Couch, Sesseln und einem Tisch. An der Wand hingen schöne Landschaftsbilder und darunter waren ein paar hübsche Kommoden, wieder in dunklem Holz gehalten. Sie mussten sich erstmal alle umsehen.

„Schönen Aufenthalt!", wünschte Juanes, stellte die Koffer ab und verschwand. Jeder stürmte in irgendein Zimmer. Alles musste genau untersucht werden.

Links war ein großes Bad. Es war mit einer geräumigen Dusche, einem hübschen Doppelwaschbecken, Toilette, Kästchen, Spiegel und einigen Handtuchhaltern ausgestattet. Die Farbe hielt sich in blau.

„Es ist großartig!", hauchte Sway, die sich dieses Zimmer zuerst vorgenommen hatte.

Oben befanden sich die Schlafzimmer. Es waren vier Doppelzimmer, da das Apartment ja für 8 Personen geeignet war. James hatte sich schon eines ausgesucht.

„Das will ich mit Lily!", rief er sofort ohne sich vorher die anderen anzusehen.

An einer knallroten Wand stand ein großes Doppel-Himmelbett. Daneben auf beiden Seiten eine Kommode. Gegenüber dem Bett war eine kleine Tür, die sich als begehbarer Kleiderschrank entpuppte. Die restlichen Wände waren wieder zart gelb und daran hingen einige Gemälde. Der Boden war aus Holz und vor dem Bett lag ein Teppich. Außerdem hatte das Zimmer einen kleinen aber feinen Balkon.

„Wie du meinst James!", rief Rachel von nebenan, „aber das hier gehört eindeutig uns!"

Sie stand mit Remus in dem Zimmer daneben. Es war schön hell mit blauen Wänden, Holzboden und einem großen Fenster. Auch dieses Zimmer besaß einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank. In der Mitte stand ein Doppelbett und zwei Nachtkästchen.

Sway war nach oben gestürmt um auch noch ein Zimmer zu ergattern. „Verehrte Lady Wayland! Erweisen Sie mir die Ehre und teilen sie auch ein Zimmer mit mir!", tönte Sirius und verbeugte sich vor ihr.

Sway sah ihn schief an. „Nein ich denke das ist keine gute Idee! Wer weiß auf welche Gedanken du wieder kommst!", sagte sie und wandte sich an das Zimmer gegenüber von Lilys und James.

Es hatte ein bequemes Doppelbett, den schon üblichen Schrank(der war in jedem Zimmer) und eine Kommode. Die Farbe hielt sich in Orangetönen und einem dunklen Holzboden. Über das Bett war ein durchsichtiges orange Tuch gehängt worden, was alles sehr orientalisch wirken ließ. Sway ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und schloss zufrieden die Augen.

Sirius begnügte sich mit dem Zimmer, das übrig blieb. Es war in frischen Grüntonen gestrichen, hatte im Gegensatz zum restlichen Haus helle Möbel und ansonsten die gleiche Ausstattung wie die anderen Zimmer. Naja wenigstens hab ich ein Doppelbett für mich allein, dachte Sirius.

Die Jungs hatten sich bequemere Klamotten angezogen, während die Mädels noch auspackten und sich ebenfalls für eine kleine Erkundungstour in der Anlage fertig machten.

Lily hatte einen grünen Minirock und ein weißes Top angezogen. Dazu ein paar weiße Sandalen.

Sway hatte eine ¾ Jeans an und ein leichtrosa Top, das am Rücken zu schnüren war. Schuhe hatte sie sich geschenkt.

Rachel trug einen langen Rock, der von oben nach unten gelb in rot verlief. Als Oberteil hatte sie eine weiße Bluse an, die an den Ärmeln ausgestellt war. An den Füßen trug sie Flip-Flops.

Nun konnten sie gehen. Händchen haltend (Remus-Rachel, James-Lily) spazieren sie durch die Anlage. Sie waren umgeben von Blumen aller Art. Der Weg gabelte sich. Rechts ging es zu einem hübschen Restaurant, das wohl noch geschlossen war. Links ging es zum Strand und dahin waren sie auch unterwegs. Sie kamen an einer Strandbar vorbei, und am Quidditchfeld. Es war mitten am Strand. James war sofort Feuer und Flamme dafür.

„Das ist ja so was von cool! Padfoot da müssen wir unbedingt spielen!", rief er begeisert. Sirius nickte.

„Klar vielleicht spielen ja ein paar hübsche Mädels mit uns!", sagte er zwinkernd. James grinste zurück und bekam von Lily einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf dafür.

„Du bist unmöglich!", maulte sie und ging beleidigt aufs Meer zu. Sie setzte sich in den warmen Sand und steckte die Füße ins heran geschwemmte Wasser. Wieso war der nur immer so doof? James kam ihr nach und setzte sich neben sie. Die anderen hielten es für besser jetzt nicht zu stören und spazierten weiter.

„Lily das war doch nur ein Scherz! Sei bitte nicht böse auf mich! Du weißt das du das wichtigste für mich bist. Ich würde dich niemals tauschen, gegen niemanden, hörst du! Und sei nicht immer so streng mit Sirius er macht doch nur Spaß!", erklärte er und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

Lily seufzte. „Wenn du meinst!", sagte sie und legte den Kopf an seinen Hals. Sie saßen noch eine Weile so da und hörten dem Meer beim Rauschen zu.

Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden, überall roch es nach Essen und Sirius wurde wieder mal lästig.

„Ich hab Hunger! Ich will was essen sonst sterbe ich noch!", jammerte er.

„Kein Problem. Damit können wir leben!", sagte Remus todernst. Sirius streckte ihm die Zunge raus und jammerte weiter.

„Können wir nicht endlich was essen? Seht mal ich besteh doch nur mehr aus Haut und Knochen!"

„Oh mein Gott Sirius! Du hast Recht! Sieh mal der Hunger hat sogar schon dein Gehirn vertrieben!", rief Sway panisch, deutete mit den Finger auf seinen Kopf und Rachel und Remus lachten. Lily und James waren noch nicht zurück.

„Wenn ihr mir nicht zuhören wollt, dann geh ich eben jetzt Lily und James suchen!", maulte er, stand auf und öffnete die Haustür. „Gefunden!", rief er zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer. Lily und James standen da und küssten sich, Sirius bemerkten sie gar nicht.

„Ähhm Hallo? Ich will ja nicht stören aber es gibt hier Menschen- oder auch gelegentlich Hunde- die Hunger haben!", sagte er vorsichtig.

Die beiden lösten sich voneinander und Lily legte die Stirn auf James Schulter und atmete tief durch. Dann sah sie Sirius direkt in die Augen und meinte: „ Na gut dann los bevor du umfällst!" Sie hatte sich vorgenommen Sirius zu akzeptieren wie er war. Mit all seinen Fehlern, Dummheiten und Kindereien.

Das Restaurant, das sie vorhin schon mal gesehen hatten, war sehr hübsch. Hell und freundlich, überall standen Tische herum, die zum Platznehmen einluden und Kellner liefen wie aufgeschreckte Hühner durch die Gegend. An einer Wand war ein großes Buffet aufgebaut, wo man soviel Essen konnte wie man wollte. Da war Sirius natürlich in seinem Element.

Er schaufelte ungefähr die Menge hinunter, die die anderen fünf zusammen gegessen hatten. James wunderte sich, das überhaupt noch was für die anderen Gäste da war.

Lily holte sich zum Nachtisch noch ein paar frische Erdbeeren und begann James damit zu füttern. Nachdem sie fertig waren, wollten sie gleich schlafen gehen. Beim Hinausgehen verabschiedete sich der Kellner an der Tür von allen persönlich und wünschte jedem eine gute Nacht.

Sirius ließ sich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer fallen. „Mann bin ich voll! Ich glaub ich platze!"

„Wundert mich nicht du Vielfraß! Ich gehe gute Nacht!", meinte Sway und stieg die Treppen hoch. Remus und Rachel taten es ihr gleich. Lily wollte auch grade nach oben.

„James kommst du?"

„Ich komm gleich nach!", antwortete er und Lily ging inzwischen allein.

„Und mein Freund wie läufts so bei dir und Lily?", wollte ein völlig geschaffter Sirius wissen.

„Bestens! Sie ist die Frau meines Lebens!" Sirius grinste ihn an. „Ja das sieht man!"

„Ich hab eine Überraschung für sie!"

„Ach ja und was?" James flüsterte es Sirius ins Ohr und der lächelte nur wissend...

So ich denke nächstes Kapitel erfahrt ihr die Überraschung die James für Lily geplant hat! Bitte wieder fleißig reviewen wie immer halt!

Eure LilyEvans04


	13. Chapter 13

So also erstmal ganz großes sorry das ihr so lange warten musstet! Hatte einen Test für den ich lernen musste und deshalb keine Zeit zum schreiben!

An Moony-Paddy-Prongs: Mal schauen ob sich deine Vermutung bestätigt ;-)

An Tuniwell: Bitte! Ich hoffe ich hab jetzt wieder mehr Zeit zum schreiben.

An Artemischel: Also erstmal freut es mich das du meine FF gefunden hast. Das mit Sirius und Sway...na da könnte vielleicht noch mal was draus werden ich will noch nicht zu viel verraten ;-).

An Grindeloh: Und schon hab ich weiter geschrieben, hier ist das neue Kapitel!

**Kapitel 13**

James blinzelte. Ein Sonnenstrahl fiel durch den Spalt der Vorhänge und traf ihn genau im Auge. Neben ihm schlief Lily noch tief und fest. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf und ging mal Zähne putzen. Dann beschloss er Lily noch schlafen zu lassen und dafür Sirius einen Besuch abzustatten.

„He wach auf! Wir haben was vor!", versuchte er seinen besten Freund nicht gerade sanft zu wecken. Wie erwartet rührte sich der Angesprochene nicht.

„Komm schon Padfoot ich will Quidditch spielen gehen!", redete James weiter auf Sirius ein, „Sei kein Spielverderber!"

„Dann geh doch!", murmelte Sirius.

„Bitte! Bitte! Bitte!"

„Du lässt mir keine Ruhe oder?"

„Öhhhh...NEIN!", grinste James und mit mieser Laune stand Sirius endlich auf und zog sich an.

Die Jungs standen am untersten Rand der Treppe und da sahen sie sie: Ein Monster von Frau! Riesig, fett, hässlich, in den 50ern, mit einem grauen Kleid über das sie eine weiße Schürze trug und mit einem weißen Häubchen stand sie da! Als sie James und Sirius bemerkte, fingen ihre Augen an zu leuchten. Besonders bei Sirius! Sofort fing sie an irgendwas auf spanisch daher zuplappern (AN: wenn ich spanisch könnte würd ich's aufschreiben g) und rückte Sirius an den Hals! Der sah sich Hilfe suchend nach James um.

„Da hilft nur eins...!"

„LILY!", schrien sie panisch.

Die kam die Treppen runter gestürzt. Sie dachte die beiden hätten schon wieder was angestellt, aber als sie Sirius sah, der von einem Zimmermädchen belästigt wurde, brach sie in lautes Lachen aus. Das Zimmermädchen ließ sich weder von James noch von Lily beirren um redete weiter auf Sirius ein und machte ihm schöne Augen.

Aufgeweckt durch den Wirbel, kamen nun auch Sway, Remus und Rachel angelaufen. Und genau wie Lily fingen sie bei Sirius Anblick einfach nur zu lachen an!

„Ich weiß nicht was daran komisch ist!", meckerte Sirius, der versuchte sich die Alte vom Leib zu halten. Aber gut seien wir mal ehrlich: Welche Frau würde sich nicht an Sirius ranmachen wenn er nur in Badeshorts und ohne T-Shirt vor einem steht?

„Na Sirius? Hast dir wieder mal eine Freundin aufgerissen!", verarschte ihn Sway.

„Halt den Mund!", maulte er.

Rachel wollte ihn nicht länger unter den klauen der Dame leiden lassen und erklärte ihr unmissverständlich dass sie gehen sollte. Gut für Sirius, dass Rachel durch ihren Vater spanisch konnte. Das Zimmermädchen verließ mit einem bösen Blick auf Rachel und einem Handkuss für Sirius das Zimmer.

„Ich geh mich im Meer ertränken!", sagte Sirius und ging an den Strand. Die anderen packten ihre Sachen und folgten ihm.

„Prongsie! Spiel mit mir Frisbee!", bettelte Sirius als seine Freunde am Strand angekommen waren.

„Zu lang in der Sonne gewesen?", fragte James. Er hatte überhaupt keine Lust jetzt Sirius zu zuschauen wir er dem Ding nachjagte, er wollte sich lieber mit Lily beschäftigen, die in ihrem grünen Bikini einfach unglaublich sexy war.

„Ach komm schon Prongsie! Ich bin extra für dich aufgestanden!"

„Kennst du das Wort ‚NEIN'?", fragte James.

„Nein!" James verdrehte die Augen. Sirius verwandelte sich in einen Hund, ließ die Zunge raushängen und wedelte ununterbrochen mit dem Schwanz.

„Spiel doch mit jemanden von den anderen!"

„Wuff!" Sirius deute auf die anderen. Lily lag schon in der Sonne und wollte unbedingt braun werden. Sway war zur Strandbar gegangen um mit dem süßen spanischen Barkeeper zu flirten. Rachel war gerade dabei Remus im Sand zu begraben.

„Also schön!", gab James klein bei, zauberte ein Frisbee und warf es in hohem Bogen davon, „Los hols!"

Sirius sprang bellend dem Flugdings nach, schnappte es und tollte voller Freude im Wasser umher. James musste unweigerlich lächeln. Sirius war so verrückt! Das Spiel ging eine Weile so, bis Sirius eine blonde Schönheit erblickte, deren Aufmerksamkeit er natürlich sofort gewinnen musste. Er sprang auf sie zu und bellte sich freudig an.

„Na du bist ein Süßer!", quitschte sie und fing an ihn zu streicheln. Das ließ er sich natürlich gefallen! James lachte, schüttelte den Kopf und legte sich zu Lily.

„Moony wenn du nicht mehr kannst sag uns Bescheid!", witzelte James, der jetzt neben dem bis zum Hals eingegrabenen Remus lag. „Haha!", gab er trocken zurück. Rachel strahlte James an. „Toll was? Jetzt kann er nicht mehr abhauen!" James grinste und widmete sich dann Lily.

„Was ist Schatz? Gehen wir eine Runde schwimmen?"

„Das Wasser ist doch sicher kalt!", antwortete sie mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen.

„Naja nicht unbedingt zwingend!", sagte James hinterhältig und begann mit den Fingern ihren Körper zu streicheln.

„Nicht hier!", lächelte Lily ihn an.

„Dann komm mit!" Lily erhob sich und lief mit James auf das Meer zu! Er liebte sie mehr als alles andere, das wurde ihm wieder klar als er sie nach einer kleinen Wasserschlacht leidenschaftlich küsste...

„Hey ihr zwei raus da wir wollen was trinken gehen!", unterbrach sie Sirius. Anscheinend war er bei der Blonden nicht so gut angekommen, sonst wäre er noch nicht zurück. Lily und James kamen an den Strand zurück und trockneten sich ab.

„Wo wollen wir hingehen?", fragte Lily.

„Wir dachten vielleicht da hinten zur Strandbar?", antwortete Sway.

Dort angekommen bestellte Remus für alle eine Runde Butterbier.

„Und Prost!", rief Sirius und setzte die Flasche an die Lippen.

„Auf unseren Urlaub!", sagte James.

„Auf unseren Urlaub!", wiederholte die Runde.

„Was ist Sway? Wollen wir nen kleinen Spaziergang machen?", fragte Sirius nachdem er die Flasche geleert hatte.

„Muss Siri-Wuffi etwa sein Geschäft machen? Soll ich eine Leine besorgen?", stichelte Sway.

„Haha!", gab Sirius trocken zurück, „Gehen wir?"

„Na schön!"

Sie waren schon einige Meter gegangen und hatten kein Wort gewechselt als Sirius die Stimme erhob.

„Ähm Sway hör mal eigentlich wollte ich mal mit dir reden!"

„Was gibt's?"

„Also ich machs kurz ich vermisse dich! Ich vermisse einfach alles an dir, deine gut duftenden Haare, deine wunderschönen Augen, deine Berührung einfach alles! Willst du uns nicht noch mal eine Chance geben?", er setzte einen Hundeblick auf.

„Weißt du Sirius ich glaub nicht das ich dir in der Hinsicht noch vertrauen kann!", antwortete sie.

„Aber ich hab dich doch nicht mal betrogen! Ich hab einfach nur Spaß gemacht, es war blöd das weiß ich auch, aber es tut mir ja Leid! Das hat nie bedeutet das ich dich nicht liebe, im Gegenteil!", erklärte er. Er fühlte sich so mies. Wieso musste er immer alles versauen? Hätte er es von Anfang an richtig gemacht müsste er jetzt nicht dieses Gespräch führen!

„Du musst mir erst beweisen, dass du es ernst meinst. Dann können wir vielleicht wieder darüber reden!", meinte Sway und lächelte, „Wenn du es wirklich willst wirst du es mir auch irgendwie beweisen können, also lass dir was einfallen!"

Damit drehte sie sich um und ließ einen völlig verblüfften Sirius stehen. Unglaublich, sie würde darüber nachdenken! Sirius freute sich wie ein kleines Kind! Er blieb noch eine Zeit lang an Ort und Stelle stehen, folgte Sway dann aber zu den anderen zurück.

Die Freunde verbrachten den ganzen Tag am Strand. Lily hatte schon einen Sonnenbrand am Rücken. Remus hatte überall in seinen Sachen den Sand, weil Rachel in eingegraben hatte.

„Das krieg ich nie wieder raus!", jammerte er.

Am Abend wollten sie irgendwelche Muggelspiele spielen, aber James hatte für sich und Lily schon was anderes geplant.

„Sorry Leute aber Lils und ich haben noch was vor!", erklärte er.

„Ach ja? Und was?", wollte Lily wissen.

„Das wirst du schon sehen!", antwortete er und Sirius grinste. Er wusste von James Plan.

„Also gut dann bis nachher und viel Spaß!", rief Sway während Lily und James das Apartment verließen.

„Gut was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Remus.

„Spielen wir Scrabble!", antwortete Rachel, die als Tochter einer Muggel einige Spiele kannte.

„Wasn Scabbl?", fragte Sirius verwundert.

„Nicht Scabbl! Scrabble! Du bekommst Buchstaben, aus denen du Wörter bilden musst. Für deine Wörter bekommst du Punkte und wer am Schluss die meisten Punkte hat, hat gewonnen!", versuchte Rachel zu erklären.

„Na dann legen wir mal los!", sagte Sway und Rachel zauberte das Spiel hervor.

Sie teilte die Buchstaben aus und jeder grübelte was er machen konnte.

„Sagt mal gilt ‚AGKDNKIFOL' auch als Wort?", fragte Sirius und setzte einen blöden Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Nein!"

„Schade...!"

Währenddessen gingen Lily und James am Strand entlang. Der Halbmond spiegelte sich auf der Wasseroberfläche und Wellen rauschten an den Strand. Die Grillen zirpten und von etwas weiter weg hörte man die Musik einer Bar.

„Es ist wunderschön hier!", träumte Lily.

„Nein du bist wunderschön!", antwortete James und Lily verlor sich genau wie damals in seinen haselnussbraunen Augen.

„Lily ich liebe dich! Du bist das wichtigste auf der Welt für mich und ich würde alles für dich tun! Ich hatte damals schon gedacht ich würde dich nie bekommen, ich war schon echt verzweifelt und ich war damals so ein Idiot und trotzdem hast du mir nach langem doch ein Chance gegeben! Ich will mit dir alt werden und Kinder mit dir haben! Und deshalb frag ich dich jetzt und hier: Lily Evans, willst du mich heiraten?"

Lilys Antwort kommt im nächsten Chap (wissen wir doch alle schon...) und die Reaktionen der anderen natürlich auch! Bis dahin wieder fleißig reviewen ihr seid super!

Eure LilyEvans04


	14. Chapter 14

An ChrissiTine: Danke! Ja gut das wir das schon wissen..

An sophie: hier kommt die antwort!

An halphbloodprinces: glaubst du das würde Lily tun? ;-)

An Tuniwell: Ja so bin ich halt! Sirius wird Sway wieder näher kommen allerdings dauert es noch ein wenig bis sie ihm wieder voll und ganz vertrauen kann!;-)

An Moony-Paddy-Prongs: Ich weiß ich bin gemein gg

An Grindeloh: Und schon geht's weiter!

**Kapitel 14**

Lily traute ihren Ohren nicht. „JA!", kreischte sie schließlich und fiel James um den Hals. Sie küssten sich und James zog einen wunderschönen Diamantring aus seiner Tasche.

„Oh mein Gott! Der ist zauberhaft!", flüsterte Lily.

„Für dich nur das Beste!" grinste ihr und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Dann steckte er ihr den Ring an den Finger.

Jetzt bin ich also verlobt, ging es Lily durch den Kopf. Sie war so glücklich wie noch nie in ihrem Leben.

Langsam schlenderten sie zum Apartment zurück. James hatte den Arm um seine zukünftige Frau gelegt um sie vor dem kleinen Lüftchen zu schützen, dass mittlerweile aufgekommen war. Als sie vor der Haustür standen, hörten sie drinnen lautes Lachen.

„Sirius du bist so blöd!", lachte Sway laut. James und Lily lächelten sich an. Was hatte er nun schon wieder angestellt?

Sie betraten das Wohnzimmer und plötzlich verstummten alle. Sirius, der das ganze natürlich schon gewusst hatte, fing sich als erster wieder.

„Und?", fragte er.

Lily lächelte und hielt ihren Freunden den Handrücken hin. Sway und Rachel kreischten laut auf und stürmten auf Lily zu.

„Er hat dir tatsächlich einen Antrag gemacht? Wie war es? Was hat er gesagt? Was hast du gesagt? Ich hoffe doch ja! Los erzähl schon!", Sway war ganz aus dem Häuschen.

„Lasst mich doch mal Luft holen!", lachte Lily. Sirius und Remus gratulieren ihr noch, bevor sie von Sway und Rachel in eine Ecke gezerrt wurde und die sie ausquetschten, wie eine überreife Tomate.

„Ich gratuliere mein Freund! Und ich will für dich hoffen, dass wir zur Hochzeit eingeladen sind!", sagte Sirius und klopfte James auf die Schulter.

„Natürlich! Ihr beide seit meine Trauzeugen!", lachte James. Remus zauberte ein paar Flaschen Butterbier hervor und gab jedem eine.

„Auf Lily und James Potter!", rief er und die Freunde stießen an. Die Runde quatschte und lachte noch lange.

„Und wollt ihr Kinder haben?", fragte Rachel.

„Wir sind noch nicht mal einen Tag verlobt und du redest von Kindern!", grinste Lily.

James warf ihr einen komischen Blick zu der soviel bedeutete wie Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst oder?

„Aber natürlich werden wir Kinder haben!", ergänzte Lily und James grinste.

„Wie viele? Mädchen oder Jungen? Wie sollen sie heißen?" Sway stellte unentwegt Fragen.

„Das wissen wir doch noch nicht!", meinte James, „Aber du wirst der Pate meines Kindes werden", sagte er zu Sirius gewandt.

„Ehrlich? Oh Mann was für eine Ehre!", sagte Sirius und umarmte James.

„Und wann soll die Hochzeit stattfinden?", wollte Remus wissen.

„Wir dachten so in drei Wochen. Wir wollen nicht zu lange warten! Und ihr zwei werdet meine Brautjungfern!", sagte Lily. Sway und Rachel kreischten wie schon so oft an diesem Abend und fielen Lily um den Hals.

Die Freunde quälten Lily und James noch weiter mit Fragen – die meisten stellten sie doppelt – als sie schließlich um 4 Uhr morgens ins Bett kamen.

Nach ein paar weiteren paradiesischen Tagen stand die Heimreise an. Juanes holte ihre Koffer und lud sie in den Bus ein, dann verabschiedete er sich.

„Ich hoffe sie hatte eine wunderbare Aufenthalt bei uns!", sagte er und drückte jedem die Hand. Dann stiegen die Freunde in den Bus der sie aus der Anlage führte. Zum letzten Mal sahen sie die eindrucksvolle Fassade des Haupthauses und die duftenden Blumen überall am Straßenrand. Alle hatten denselben Gedanken, wir kommen wieder!

Die Freunde waren kaum wieder zu erkennen, sogar Lily war braun geworden. Sway sah aus als hätte man sie mit Schokolade überzogen und auch James hatte eine knackige braune Farbe angenommen, die Lily unglaublich sexy fand.

Zuhause angekommen umarmte Lily zuerst mal ihre Eltern, Petunia überging sie.

„Meine Süße! Schön dass du wieder da bist und wie braun du geworden bist!", schwärmte ihre Mutter. Sie schob Lily in die Küche und machte ihr erstmal einen Kaffee. Ihr Vater Jack setzte sich zu ihr.

„Erzähl mal was ihr alles gemacht habt!", forderte er und auch Rose nahm Platz. Lily erzählte von allen Erlebnissen, den schönen Blumen und Häusern, von Sirius Bekanntschaft mit dem Zimmermädchen, aber das Schönste erzählte sie erst zum Schluss.

„...und das Highlight des Urlaubs kommt natürlich zum Schluss! Mum, Dad, ich werde bald heiraten!", grinste sie und hielt ihnen den Ring hin. Ihre Mutter brach in Freudentränen aus und Jack umarmte seine Tochter freudig.

„Das ist wundervoll! Oh, ich hab es gleich bemerkt als James das erste mal dieses Haus betrat. Ihr zwei seit füreinander bestimmt!", schluchzte Rose. Petunia betrat die Küche.

„Was ist denn hier los?"

„Deine Schwester wird demnächst heiraten!", verkündete Jack. Petunia klappte den Mund auf, schaute kurz ganz böse, aber auf den tadelnden Blick ihrer Mutter hin, gratulierte auch sie Lily, wenn auch nur wenig herzlich. Dann schrie sie auf!

„Da schon wieder so ein hässliches Vieh!", schrie sie und deutete auf das Fensterbrett. Das „hässliche Vieh" war ein Waldkauz, von dem sich Lily sicher war, das er James gehörte.

Der Kauz überbrachte den Brief und flog – panisch von Petunias Geschrei – davon. Lily öffnete den Umschlag.

„Meine liebe Lily,

Ich hab meinen Eltern soeben die gute Nachricht überbracht. Sie haben sich sehr gefreut, meine Mutter fängt schon mit den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen an (Hab ihr gesagt sie solls lassen aber sie hört ja nie auf mich ... )! Außerdem würden sie dich und deine Familie gerne heute Nachmittag hierher einladen um deine Eltern auch mal kennen zu lernen und vor allem dich! Komm einfach mit Flohpulver!

Bis nachher

In Liebe dein James

P.S.: Könntest du euer Hausmädchen mitnehmen, dann kann ich den Hauselfen frei geben!"

Lily gab ihren Eltern den Brief zu lesen, die sich sehr über die Einladung freuten mal eine richtige Zaubererfamilie kennen zu lernen, auch wenn sie den Witz am Ende nicht ganz verstanden.

Zwei Stunden später war Familie Evans um den Kamin versammelt. Rose und Jack hatten die missmutige Petunia dazu überredet auch mitzukommen, immerhin war sie eingeladen.

„So ihr nehmt jetzt eine Hand voll Pulver, dann tretet ihr in das Feuer und ruft laut Zu den Potters! Alles klar? Gut!", erklärte Lily und sah zu wie ihr Vater als erster zögerlich das Feuer betrat.

Als Lily ihm aufmunternd zunickte rief er: „Zu den Potters!" und verschwand. Rose war als nächste dran. Auch sie schaffte es, aber mit Petunia sollte es schwieriger werden.

„Ich werd da nicht reingehen! Ich bin doch kein Freak wie du! Du und dein abnormaler Verlobter ihr seit Abschaum!", fauchte sie. Sie dachte wohl jetzt wo ihre Eltern weg waren konnte sie mit Lily umspringen wie sie wollte. Aber Lily ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Du kommst jetzt mit!", rief sie, packte ihre Schwester an der Hand und zog sie mit ins Feuer. Bevor Petunia überhaupt checkte was Lily da tat hatte diese schon Zu den Potters gerufen und weg waren sie. Es wirbelte sie herum und Petunia sah Wohnzimmer an sich vorbeifliegen. Sie fing laut an zu schreien, was sich als Fehler herausstellte. Hart schlug sie auf dem Boden auf, spuckte und prustete. Sie hatte eine Menge Asche geschluckt. Sie blickte auf und sah ihre Eltern und Lily neben ihr stehen.

„Du!", begann sie zu Lily gewandt aber auf den drohenden Blick ihrer Mutter hin verstummte sie.

James und Sirius standen neben Rose und Jack, daneben eine schöne Frau mit blonden langen Haaren und ein großer schlanker Mann mit genauso verstrubbelten schwarzem Haar wie James und einer Brille.

„Darf ich vorstellen? Meine Mutter Emily und meiner Vater Jason Potter! Sirius kennt ihr ja schon!", sagte James und James' und Lily's Eltern gaben sich die Hand. „Ich bin Jack und das ist meine Frau Rose!", stellte sich Lily's Vater vor.

„Und das ist Petunia!"

James hustete etwas das verdächtig nach „Hausmädchen" klang worauf Sirius und Lily wieder zu lachen anfingen. Die Familien begaben sich ins Wohnzimmer der Potters. Das war riesengroß, mit einem schönen Kamin, Parkettboden, hellen Möbeln und unzähligen Porträts an den Wänden, von denen nicht wenige von James waren. Sie winkten und liefen in die benachbarten Bilder um besser sehen zu können. Absolut alles hier drin war magisch. Der Teppich, der vor dem Kamin lag, hebte und senkte sich als würde er atmen.

„Blinky! Der Tee!", rief Emily und sofort erschien ein Hauself mit einem großen Tablett, das er am Kopf balancierte. Rose und Jack staunten nicht schlecht über das kleine Geschöpf, während Petunia angewidert das Gesicht verzog. Der Elf stellte das Tablett am Tisch ab und verschwand wieder.

„Ich dachte du wolltest ihnen frei geben?", murmelte Lily James zu.

„Meine Eltern habens verboten...!", gab er niedergeschlagen zurück. Dann erhob Jason die Stimme.

„Also Rose, Jack, was sagen sie zu der Hochzeit der Kinder? Wir haben uns sehr gefreut. James hat uns so viel von Lily erzählt!"

„Ich hoffe doch nur gutes?", antwortete Rose.

„Natürlich!"

„Wir haben uns auch sehr gefreut! Ich dachte die Damen könnten das Kleid kaufen gehen, während wir Männer alles andere vorbeireiten?", meinte Jack.

„Wow Moment mal nicht so schnell!", warf Lily ein, „Ich will meine Hochzeit selber planen und organisieren! Ich gehe mit Sway und Rachel das Kleid kaufen ihr seit nur die Gäste! Tut mir doch den Gefallen!"

„Also schön wenn sie es so will!", sagte Emily. Und somit stand es fest. Die Evans blieben noch bis zum Abend.

„Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr gerne hier bleiben über Nacht! Wir haben ein großes Gästezimmer!", schlug Jason vor.

„Oh ja das wäre sehr nett!", sagte Jack erfreut.

Lily lag neben James im Bett.

„Ich freu mich schon, morgen treffe ich mich mit Sway und Rachel in der Winkelgasse und kaufe das Kleid!", erzählte sie.

„Ich geh morgen mit Sirius und Remus zum Juwelier die Ringe holen!", antwortete er.

„Was ist mit Peter? Kommt der nicht mit?"

„Er sagte irgendwas von wegen er habe keine Zeit...! Naja was solls!"

„Du hast recht. Na dann ich liebe dich, gute Nacht!"

„Ich liebe dich auch! Schlaf gut!" Und damit schliefen beide langsam ein. Morgen würde sicher noch ein lustiger und anstrengender Tag werden...

So riesiges sorry dass ihr schon wieder so lang warten musstet aber ich hatte irgendwie eine Schreibblockade mir ist nichts eingefallen, aber jetzt hab ich wieder ein paar Ideen!

Bitte reviewt weiter so fleißig!

Eure LilyEvans04


	15. Chapter 15

An LEJPFAN: Danke ja Petunia fand ich auch sehr witzig!

An Grindeloh: Nein die Story ist noch nicht vorbei ein wenig kommt noch!

An ChrissiTine: Ja war ja auch nicht schwer zu erraten oder?

An Liro: hey also danke für dein Kritikpunkte, wenn's zu schnell geht hab ich meistens ein wenig Schreibblockade...aber ich hoffe ich kann das ändern!

An Tuniwell: Danke mach ich!

An Moony-Paddy-Prongs: Ja so ist Peter halt...! Wie das Kleid aussieht wirst du gleich lesen.

An MagicLily: Danke das du mich zu deinen Favorites gestellt hast!

Nachdem Lily und James ausgiebig gefrühstückt hatten, machten sie sich mittels Flohpulver auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Dort herrschte schon buntes Treiben. Lily liebte es immer wieder durch die Straße zu laufen, in die Schaufenster zu schauen und einfach die Menschen zu beobachten, alles war voller Magie. Das faszinierte sie heute noch, nach sieben Jahren Zauberei.

„Also ich treff mich mit Sirius und Remus bei Qualität für Quidditch! Sehen wir uns später im tropfenden Kessel?", fragte James.

Lily sah ihn schief an. „Ich dachte du wolltest die Ringe holen!" James drückte herum.

„Kann ich das nicht auf später verschieben?", fragte er Lily als wäre sie seine Mutter und ein noch einer kleiner Bengel. Lily lachte, angesichts seiner Miene.

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst!" Nach einem Kuss trennten sich ihre Wege. James ging zu Qualität für Quidditch und Lily eilte zu Madam Malkins. Als sie den Laden betrat hörte sie wohl vertrautes Lachen.

„Ich bitte dich! Das kannst du Lily doch nicht antun! Damit sieht sie aus wie ein Fisch!"

Lily ging um einen Kleiderständer herum und erblickte Sway und Rachel, die gerade ein Kleid hoch hielt, das irgendwie aussah als wären Schuppen dran genäht worden. Gesprochen hatte Sway.

„Wehe wenn ihr das kauft dann blase ich die Hochzeit ab!"

„LILY!" Sway und Rachel umarmten sie. „Hab ich doch gesagt es ist schrecklich aber Rachel fand es ja so toll!", giftete Sway. „Bitte? Das Ding ist hässlich wie die Nacht, das war doch nur als Spaß gemeint!", konterte Rachel.

„Hey bitte keinen Streit immerhin will ich keine Brautjungfern haben, die sich bei meiner Hochzeit dauernd in den Haaren liegen!", besänftige Lily die beiden, deren Streit eher eine Meinungsverschiedenheit oder Missverständnis war.

Madam Malkin kam herbei geeilt. „Suchen die Damen was bestimmtes?"

„Ja! Ich werde demnächst heiraten und ich brauche ein Kleid!", antwortete Lily.

„Oh da gratuliere ich! Also wie wärs mit diesem hier?", ratschte Madam Malkin und zog ein hellblaues Seidenkleid aus einem Kleiderständer. Der Rock war vorne etwas kürzer als hinten und mit Rüschen besetzt.

Lily, Sway und Rachel tauschten unangenehme Blicke. „Nein wohl eher nicht...!", meinte Madam Malkin, die den Blick bemerkt hatte, „aber wie wärs mit dem?" Sie zog ein hellrosa Kleid raus, mit langem Rock und dreiviertel Ärmeln die mit Perlen bestickt waren.

Lily zog es an und trat aus der Kabine raus.

„Oh Lily es ist herrlich!", rief Sway.

„Was? Ehrlich?", fragte Lily perplex.

„Oh ja besonders mit deinen roten Haaren sticht es sich toll!", sagte Sway sarkastisch.

„Haha, also nicht", meinte Lily.

Madam Malkin hatte das Geschehen beobachtet. „Nun ja mit ihren Haaren ist das wirklich ein Problem. Sie haben nicht schon mal an weiß gedacht oder?", fragte sie nachdenklich.

„Naja eigentlich schon...", antwortete Lily. Genau gesagt hatte sie die ganze Zeit schon die Vorstellung in weiß zu heiraten.

„Ich glaube dann habe ich etwas für sie. Einen Moment bitte!", strahlte Madam Malkin und wuselte davon. Sie kam zurück und drückte Lily ein Kleid in die Hand, die es sofort anzog. Als sie aus der Umkleide kam, verschlag es Sway und Rachel die Sprache.

„Oh mein Gott Lily! Das ist es! Du siehst umwerfend aus!", rief Rachel.

Das Kleid war trägerlos, das Oberteil eine Korsage die Lilys schlanken Körper sehr betonte. Der weite Rock reichte bis zum Boden und war über und über mit Perlen und Rüschen besetzt. Dazu reichte ihr Madam Malkin die passenden weißen Handschuhe und einen langen weißen Schleier. Sway zauberte ihr noch weiße hochhackige Schuhe und steckte ihr die Haare hoch.

„Das ist es! Das ist es!", riefen Sway und Rachel lachend, hielten sich an den Händen und sprangen im Kreis. Lily schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. Die beiden waren vor der Hochzeit aufgeregter als sie selbst.

Lily zog sich wieder um und bezahlte, dann verließen sie das Geschäft und betraten die sonnige Straße.

„Los lasst uns zum tropfenden Kessel was trinken gehen um diesen Erfolg zu feiern!", forderte Sway und lachend machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Währenddessen hatte James bei Qualität für Quidditch Remus und Sirius getroffen.

„Hey Prongs komm mal rüber und sieh dir den an!", rief Sirius und winkte James vom Eingang herüber.

„Der neue Komet 5000! Der beschleunigt von null auf hundert in 6 Sekunden!", meinte Sirius begeistert als James endlich neben ihm stand.

„Ja er ist nicht schlecht...", murmelte James.

„Nicht schlecht? Der ist der beste der zur Zeit am Markt ist!", Sirius konnte es nicht fassen, das der sonst so Quidditch begeisterte James sich offenbar wenig für den neuen Besen interessierte.

„Sieht so aus als würdest du jetzt andere Dinge im Kopf haben als Quidditch, oder James?", fragte Remus. Er nannte ihn James also erwartete er eine ehrliche Antwort.

„Ja eigentlich schon!", antwortete er ertappt.

„Dann schieß mal los was ist das Problem?", fragte Sirius, der sofort das Interesse am Besen verloren hatte.

„Ich hab Lily gesagt das ich die Ringe holen würde, das Problem ist nur das ich noch gar keine Ringe habe!", antwortete James. „Das lässt sich ändern!", munterte Remus ihn auf und gemeinsam verließen sie das Geschäft um zu „Mr Crooks Schmuck für alle Anlässe" zu gehen.

Sie betraten den Laden und Mr Crook begrüßte sie. „Guten Tag die Herren, was darf es sein?"

„Nun ja ich suche nach Eheringen!", antwortete James.

„Mhm verstehe. Haben sie schon eine Vorstellung?", fragte er, während er einige Schubladen durchsuchte.

„Ja gäbe es vielleicht etwas ins Silber gehalten, vielleicht mit einem Stein oder so?", James wusste genau was er wollte nur ob Mr Crook so was hatte wagte James zu bezweifeln.

Der Ladenbesitzer stellte James eine riesige Palette voll mit silbernen Eheringen hin. James ließ seinen Blick darüber gleiten, aber nichts sprach ihn wirklich an.

„Mensch Prongs wer wird schon so wählerisch sein!", langweilte sich Sirius ein wenig.

„Padfoot! Das ist eine ernst zu nehmende Sache! James heiratet immerhin. Das soll nicht irgendwas sein es geht um Lily!", wies Remus ihn zurecht. Sirius brummte etwas vor sich hin.

„Haben sie wirklich nicht mehr? Es kann auch ruhig etwas teurer sein", fragte James nach.

„Na wenn das so ist...!", antwortete Mr Crook und zog eine zweite Palette aus einer anderen Schublade. James ließ seinen Blick abermals darüber gleiten. Und da waren sie! Genauso hatte er es sich vorgestellt. Der Herrenring unterschied sich nicht sonderlich vom Damenring. Außen war er matt und durch die Mitte zog sich ein glänzender Strich. Der einzige Unterschied war der Stein am Damenring. Er war Smaragdgrün, genau wie Lilys Augen.

„Die sind es! Wie viel kosten die?", fragte James begeistert.

„Das sind unsere teuersten Silberringe. Preis 1000 Galleonen pro Stück!", antwortete Mr Crook.

James schluckte. Das war verdammt teuer. „James wenn du es dir nicht leisten kann ich leih dir was", flüstere Sirius ihm zu. „Ach nein lass mal stecken das geht schon, so arm bin ich nicht es ist nur eben sehr viel!", seufzte James.

„Also schön, ich nehm sie! Ich werde ihnen das Geld per Kobold zukomen lassen!", sagte James nun zum Verkäufer. Der packte die Ringe in eine hübsche Schachtel und um 2000 Galleonen ärmer verließ James mit Remus und Sirius den Laden.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte Remus.

„Ich hab Lily versprochen das wir uns im Tropfenden Kessel treffen. Sway und Rachel sind auch da!"

„Was Sway ist hier?", Sirius wurde hellhörig. James und Remus grinsten.

„Willst du wieder was von ihr?", fragte James scheinheilig.

„Was heißt wieder? Er ist doch noch immer hinter ihr her!", zwinkerte Remus.

„Los gehen wir! Hopp hopp! Bewegt euch!", drängelte Sirius, der vorauseilte während James und Remus über ihn lachten. Das Sway ihm noch eine Chance geben würde bezweifelten sie stark.

Als die Jungs das Lokal betraten saßen Lily, Sway und Rachel schon an einem der vielen Tische, jede ein Butterbier vor sich.

„Hey, schon alles erledigt?", fragte James seine Verlobte und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Natürlich und nein du darfst es nicht sehen!", antwortete sie grinsend.

„Ich hab doch noch gar nicht gefragt woher wusstest du das?"

„Ich kenn dich zu gut!"

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung!"

„Ach ja meinst du?

„Ja meine ich"

„Da wär ich mir nicht so sicher..."

Während Remus und Rachel den beiden bei ihrer Diskussion zuhörten und alle vier schon lachten, hatte sich Sirius zu Sway gesellt.

„Hi wie geht's dir?", fragte er. Er würde alles tun um sie wieder zurück zubekommen.

„Gut danke!", antwortete sie. Sway hatte das Gespräch in Spanien noch nicht vergessen und war gespannt ob Sirius sich an alles halten würde.

„Hast du heute abend schon was vor? Vielleicht könnten wir was trinken gehen?", fragte Sirius hoffnungsvoll, aber Sway winkte ab.

„Nein Sirius ich hab noch viel zu tun, es geht auch in den nächsten Tagen nicht!" So leicht wollte sie es ihm nun auch nicht machen.

„Schade..!"

Sirius war enttäuscht. Hatte sie gar nichts mehr für ihn übrig? Er zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber. Mittlerweile lag er in seinem Bett im Haus der Potters. Wie sollte er es anstellen? Wie konnte er ihr beweisen dass er sie immer noch liebte? Sirius hatte solche Gefühle noch nie für ein Mädchen gehabt. Bisher hatte er nur mit ihnen gespielt, aber Sway war anders. Sie forderte ihn mehr als alle Freundinnen die er gehabt hatte. Sie war etwas besonderes, eine Herausforderung. So muss es James mit Lily gegangen sein, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, wurde ihm erst bewusst, wie hart es James ergangen war all die Jahre, die er hinter Lily her war. Sirius hatte das nie so ernst genommen, aber jetzt wo er selbst in der Situation war, konnte er seinen besten Freund schon verstehen.

Sway gingen zur gleichen Zeit ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf. Sollte sie Sirius doch eine Chance geben? Sie gab zu irgendwie vermisste sie ihn. Seine blöden Sprüche, seine unpassenden Kommentare, seine Zärtlichkeit (ja sogar er), seine Art sie zu küssen, einfach Sirius. Sway dachte daran, als sie damals am Weihnachtsball mit ihm tanzte. Er war ein wirklich guter Tänzer. Sie dachte an die schönen Stunden die sie mit ihm im Raum der Wünsche verbracht hatte, und plötzlich bemerkte sie wie ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Schlagartig wurde ihr klar, dass sie Sirius immer noch liebte, aber konnte sie das vor ihm zugeben, nachdem sie ihm wehgetan hatte? Sway hatte keinen Plan und unter Tränen schlief sie ein.

So also mal sorry das es schon wieder so lang gedauert hat (bitte nicht hauen)!

Bitte reviewt weiterhin so fleißig ich freu mich über alles was ankommt!

Eure LilyEvans04


	16. Chapter 16

An Tuniwell: Gott sei Dank dachte schon ihr reißt mir den Kopf ab. Und jetzt hab ich schon wieder so lang gebraucht!

An ChrissiTine: Bitte gern geschehen. Deine FF ist aber auch wirklich genial! Beide Daumen nach oben!

An Liro: Wenn dir wieder so was auffällt nur sagen!

An Moony-Paddy-Prongs: Ja das Kleid hätte ich auch gern. Die Hochzeit wird toll da kannst du dir sicher sein!

Kapitel 16 

Endlich war es soweit. Morgen würde die Hochzeit stattfinden und alle waren dabei zu proben. Heiraten wollten Lily und James im Garten der Potters. Es war ein riesiges Grundstück mit einem großen Pool und vielen Blumen, Sträuchern und Bäumen. Nahe einem großen Apfelbaum stand jetzt ein schöner Bogen der mit Rosen umrankt war. Darunter wollten sie dann stehen. Von der Terrasse bis zum Rosenbogen war ein Steinweg gelegt. Dahinter waren massenhaft Stühle für die Gäste aufgebaut.

„Du stehst da mit Sirius und Remus und dann komm ich mit meinem Vater aus dem Haus! Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?", jammerte Lily.

„Nun ja...eigentlich schon..", meinte James. Er war total verwirrt. Wer wo, wann und wie zu stehen, zu kommen und zu gehen hatte war doch völlig schnuppe, Hauptsache der Pfarrer traute sie.

Und Lily sah das alles ganz anders. Für sie musste alles perfekt sein und nachdem sie die ganze Zeremonie jetzt schon zum fünften Mal durchgingen, wurde sie langsam ärgerlich.

„Also schön ihr steht jetzt hier. Dann sagt der Pfarrer ein paar Worte und dann sprecht ihr euer Gelübte. Zuerst du James dann Lily!", versuchte Sway zu erklären und den aufkommenden Streit zu verhindern.

„Na siehst du schon wieder falsch!", rief Lily. Sie ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und legte den Kopf in ihre Hände.

„Nein der Pfarrer sagt was dann sagen die Trauzeugen, Freunde und Verwandte was und dann kommt erst das Gelübte. Dann werden die Ringe getauscht und dann werdet ihr zu Mann und Frau erklärt!", betete Rachel vor. Lily machte eine Handbewegung auf Rachel, zum Zeichen das sie Recht hatte, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Pause machen", schlug Remus vor, die anderen nickten.

Während die anderen ins Haus gingen, ließ sich Sway unter einem Baum nieder. Sirius folgte ihr. James beobachtete ihn, schüttelte den Kopf und folgte den anderen ins Haus.

„Hey!", sagte Sirius und setzte sich neben Sway.

„Hi", sagte sie und lächelte. Für Sirius ging die Sonne auf.

„Das die beiden mal heiraten hätte ich mir auch nicht gedacht!", startete er ein Gespräch.

„Ich hätte nicht mal gedacht das sie je zusammen kommen, so wie Lily James früher gehasst hat!", lachte Sway. Sirius nickte.

„James war damals total verzweifelt und ich hab immer gesagt Prongsie such dir doch eine andere es gibt genug willige Weiber in Hogwarts! Doch er wollte davon nie was wissen und ich war damals so blöd! Da läuft die richtige vor meiner Nase rum und ich versau es wieder nur wegen dummer alter Angewohnheiten!", meinte er niedergeschlagen bei der Anspielung auf ihn und Sway.

Sway seufzte. Die Trennung schien ihm sehr zu zusetzen. Er gab einfach nicht auf, aber sollte sie so leicht nachgeben? Sie war sich nach langem hin und her mittlerweile sicher das sie ihn zurückhaben wollte, traute sich aber nicht die Initiative zu ergreifen.

Sirius hingegen hatte keine Ahnung wie er ihr beweisen sollte das sie ihm vertrauen konnte. Also versuchte er es einfach mit Reden. Aber es kam ihm vor als wollte Sway davon gar nichts wissen. Wenn er bloß ihre Gedanken gekannt hätte.

„Sway ich hatte seit dir keine andere Freundin. Ich hab auch keine flachgelegt, ich hab nicht mal eine geküsst. Weil mich einfach keine andere interessiert außer dir. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst frag James und Remus die können das bestätigen! Ich ...", aber weiter kam er nicht.

Sway hatte ihm die Hand auf den Mund gelegt.

„Ich will nichts mehr davon hören!", sagte sie. Sirius dachte das jetzt alles vorbei sei. Er hatte sie endgültig verloren. Was musste er aber auch jetzt wieder damit anfangen. Aber Sway tat etwas das hätte er sich nicht träumen lassen. Sie rückte näher sah im tief in die Augen und als ihre Lippen seine berührten stieg wieder dieses warme beruhigende Gefühl in Sirius auf und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wusste er was diese Gefühl war: Liebe!

In Sway Bauch führten die Schmetterlinge Krieg. Überall kribbelte es. Es war wie damals bei ihrem ersten Kuss mit Sirius. Die Bilder ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit zogen an ihrem inneren Auge vorbei und jetzt wusste sie, dass er gar nichts mehr erklären brauchte. Er liebte sie von ganzem Herzen das spürte sie.

Ihre Lippen lösten sich wieder voneinander und Sirius schlug die Augen wieder auf.

„Heißt das jetzt du gibst mir noch eine Chance?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Sieht ganz so aus!", lächelte sie schloss die Augen und küsste ihn wieder.

Sie hatten keine Ahnung wie lange sie schon hier saßen und sich küssten, als James Stimme rüberwehte.

„Hey ihr zwei! Ich will ja nicht stören aber wir proben weiter!"

Sirius und Sway sahen auf und gingen zu den anderen rüber. Sirius stellte sich neben James so wie es sein sollte und dieser grinste ihn an.

„Ich gratuliere!"

„Sie konnte mir einfach nicht widerstehen!", grinste er.

Lily kam in Begleitung ihres Vaters und die Probe ging weiter. Endlich lief alles richtig, Lily war erleichtert. Nachdem alle verstanden hatten was zu tun war, stand der Hochzeit nichts mehr im Weg.

Am nächsten Morgen kamen die Gäste an. Die ersten waren die Professoren Dippet und Dumbledore. Der Direktor und der Hauslehrer von Gryffindor ließen es sich nicht nehmen zur Hochzeit ihrer letzten Schulsprecher zu kommen. Danach kamen Lilys Großeltern, die sich in der magischen Welt nicht sehr wohl fühlten. Sie waren der Ansicht, das man auch ohne Magie gut leben konnte, waren aber nicht so feindlich wie Petunia. Die war gleich überhaupt nicht aufgetaucht.

„Schade wir hätten jemanden gebraucht der nachher das Zeug wieder wegräumt!", scherzte James als er davon hörte.

„Hey warte nur bis Tante Gladis wieder auftaucht!", lachte Sirius.

„Oh Jamsie wie groß du geworden bist lass dich ansehen du Süßer!", sagte er mit hoher Stimme und umarmte James. Der stieß in weg und sah ihn böse an.

„Das wirst du büssen!", sagte er angriffslustig.

„Ach ja und was willst du tun?"

„Ich hetz dir Gladis auf den Hals!"

„Das wagst du nicht!"

„Wirst schon sehen!", lachte James.

Und tatsächlich, die nächste die ankam war James Tante Gladis. Eine dicke absolut schreckliche Frau. Sie hatte ein giftgrünes Kleid an, das sich herrlich mit ihrer pinken Handtasche schlug. Bei den roten langen Fingernägeln wunderte sich Lily das sie überhaupt noch etwas anfassen konnte. Die schwarzen Locken waren unter einem übergroßen Hut versteckt.

„Oh Jamsie ich freu mich ja so für euch!", rief sie und drückte James fest an sich. Dieser betete still um Luft.

„Schon gut Tante Gladis ich freu mich auch!", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Lily lachte, wodurch Tante Gladis auch auf sie aufmerksam wurde.

„Und du musst Lily sein! Emily und Jason haben mir schon so viel über dich erzählt! Lass dich ansehen Kind!", rief sie und nahm sie ebenfalls in die Arme. Jetzt war es an James zu lachen.

„Ich freu mich auch sie kennen zu lernen Gladis!", knurrte Lily, als sie sich wieder von der Tante befreit hatte. Aber Tante Gladis beachtete sie schon gar nicht mehr.

„Wo ist mein kleiner Sirius? Wo ist mein Engel!", rief sie. James hatte seine Rache noch nicht vergessen.

„Sie nur Tante Gladis da drüben ist er!", strahlte er und deutete auf Sirius der sich hinter einer Ansammlung von Menschen versteckt hatte um Gladis zu entwischen.

„Oh Sirius mein Schatz! Komm her und gib deiner Tante Gladis einen Kuss!", flötete sie und eilte auf ihn zu. Sirius entkam nicht schnell genug und musste sich den Umarmungen und Küssen von Gladis geschlagen geben. Während sie ihn in ihren Armen hielt machte Sirius eine wüste Geste mit der Hand zu James. Aber der lachte ihn nur aus.

Tante Gladis ließ von Sirius ab, sie hatte ein neues Opfer gefunden: Jason. Als der sie erblickte ergriff er schlagartig die Flucht, während sie ihm nacheilte.

Sirius kam herüber.

„Ich hasse die Alte. Hoffentlich kratzt die bald ab und vererbt uns alles..", meinte er.

„Sirius!", tadelte Lily.

„Na is doch wahr!", gab er kleinlaut zurück.

Dumbledore schlenderte auf sie zu. „Lily, James! Herzlichen Glückwunsch und ich danke für die Einladung!", lächelte er.

„Gerne doch!", meinte James.

„Und Professor wie wars in Brasilien?", grinste Lily.

„Ja ich muss sagen sehr einladend. Bin sogar ein bisschen braun geworden, aber das war ja nicht der Hauptgrund warum ich am Strand war. Brasilien hatte bezaubernde Frauen, wirklich...", schwärmte er. Lily, James und Sirius lachten.

„Lily du musst dich dann langsam umziehen!", rief Rose vom Haus her.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich doch?", meinte sie und rauschte davon.

James wurde schlagartig nervös. In nicht mal zwei Stunden würde er mit Lily Evans verheiratet sein. Wenn ihm das jemand vor zwei Jahren gesagt hätte, hätte er ihn für verrückt erklärt.

So jetzt hats schon wieder so ewig gedauert...Ich spiel Dobby und hau mich selber...

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen das nächste mal gibt's dann die Hochzeit.

Vielen Dank an alle Rewiever ihr seit toll, macht weiter so!

Liebe Grüße an alle

LilyEvans04

P.S.: Ich suche eine/n Beta-Leser/in! Wer Interesse hat meldet sich doch bitte bei mir!


	17. Chapter 17

An ChrissiTine: freut mich das es dir gefallen hat. Das ist das letzte Kapitel!

An Grindeloh: Kann sein das ich dich übersehen hab, tut mir furchtbar leid schäm mich schon

An Tuniwell: Tja das ist das letzte Kapitel aber ich versprech euch ich schreib wieder eine FF!

Und jetzt geht's weiter:

Kapitel 17

Lily war umringt von Frauen. Ihre Mutter, ihre zukünftige Schwiegermutter, ihre besten Freundinnen und ihre Großmutter. Alle standen um sie herum und versuchten sie anzuziehen.

„Beeilung, Beeilung! Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren!", sagte Rose nervös.

„Mum bitte! Wir haben noch zwei Stunden!", versuchte Lily ihre Mutter zu beruhigen.

Aber die Großen waren so hektisch das Sway der Kragen platzte.

„RAUS! SOFORT! Alle die über 18 sind raus hier! Rachel und ich machen das!", rief sie. Rose, Emily und Lilys Großmutter sahen sich verwirrt an, zuckten mit den Schultern und verließen das Zimmer. Während Rachel Lily die Haare machte, schminkte Sway sie.

„Und Süße, bist du nervös?", fragte Rachel.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht! Das einzige wovor ich Angst habe ist, dass wieder wer seinen Platz nicht findet!", antwortete Lily gelassen.

„Wir schaffen das schon, die Hauptsache ist doch, dass du James liebst und ihr in knapp zwei Stunden verheiratet seit!", sagte Sway. Lily nickte.

Währenddessen lief James auf und ab wie ein kleines Kind, das auf den Weihnachtsmann wartet.

„Mein Gott, Prongsie, beruhig dich! Das ist doch nur eine Hochzeit!", maulte Sirius.

„Was wenn ich meinen Text vergesse? Was wenn ich am falschen Platz stehe? Was ist wenn sie nein sagt?" James war kurz davor durchzudrehen.

„James! Sie wird nicht nein sagen, sie liebt dich auf welche kranken Ideen kommst du eigentlich? Du vergisst deinen Text nicht, sag einfach was du fühlst!", versuchte Remus James zu beruhigen.

James sah Remus verwirrt an. „Wer bist du? Kennen wir uns?"

„James...!", sagte Remus tadelnd.

„Ja schon gut ich bin nur so schrecklich nervös!", gestand er.

„Tz, frag mich mal wie es mir vorher gegangen ist als ich mich zu Sway gesetzt hab!", meinte Sirius, „ ich dachte ich sterbe vor Aufregung!"

Mittlerweile hatten die Gäste ihre Plätze eingenommen. Tante Gladis stach aus der Menge wie ein übergroßer bunter Vogel. In der ersten Reihe saßen die Familien. Rechts vom Bogen standen Sway und Rachel, beide in einem hellrosa Kleid mit dünnen Trägern und einem Blumenstrauß in den Händen. Links standen Remus und Sirius. Sie hatten einen schwarzen Anzug an, Sirius hielt ein Kissen, auf dem die Ringe lagen.

Und in der Mitte...tja da stand James, aufgeregter als je zuvor. Er trug ebenfalls einen schwarzen Anzug und hatte es zur Abwechslung mal geschafft seine Haare etwas zu bändigen, auch wenn sie immer noch aussahen als wäre er in einen Sturm gekommen.

Er dachte schon er würde hier versauern, als endlich die Musik anfing zu spielen.

Schlagartig drehten sich alle zum Haus um. Da kam sie. Lily in ihrem wunderschönen weißen Kleid, in Begleitung ihres Vaters. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und James fand sie war heller als die Sonne. Langsam ging sie mit Jack James entgegen. Als sie neben ihm stand gab ihr Vater ihr noch einen Kuss, dann setzte er sich zu den anderen. Lily und James lächelten sich noch mal kurz an, dann begann der Pfarrer zu sprechen.

„Verehrte Verwandte, Freunde und Gäste! Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um diese Frau und diesen Mann dem heiligen Stand der Ehe zu zuführen. Wie diese beiden zueinander gefunden haben, ist eine lange Geschichte, hören wir sie uns mal an!", sagte er und übergab das Wort an Rachel und Remus.

„Ich habe Lily auf unserer ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts kennen gelernt. Damals schon war sie ein braves Mädchen, das sich an alle Regeln hielt und keine Unruhestifter leiden konnte!", begann Rachel zu erzählen.

„James hingegen war genau so ein Unruhestifter als ich ihn ebenfalls auf der ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts kennen gelernt habe. Er schaffte es schon am ersten Tag sich zusammen mit Sirius Nachsitzen einzuhandeln", erzählte Remus weiter.

„Lily hasste James! Er nervte sie mit seiner arrogante Art den Coolen zu spielen, wie die Mädchen ihm nachliefen und am allermeisten nervte es sie, das er sie dauernd nach einem Date fragte!", lächelte Rachel.

„Ja, James war über beide Ohren verliebt ihn sie und bemerkte nicht, wie daneben er sich benahm. Also musste ihm irgendwer auf die Sprünge helfen, der wie so oft wieder mal ich war!", grinste Remus und übergab das Wort an Sway und Sirius.

„Nachdem Remus James ins Gewissen geredet hatte, versuchte James sich zu bessern. Und Lily bemerkte diese Veränderung. Als er sie zum Weihnachtsball einlud, nahm sie endlich an, aber James wusste, dass er noch nicht gewonnen hatte!", sprach Sirius.

„Aber zusammen kamen sie erst beim zweiten Date! Ist ja auch viel romantischer so wenn ihr mich frag, meine Meinung zählt halt nie. Von da an ging es jedenfalls bergauf wir fuhren zusammen in den Urlaub und Lily und James liebten sich von Tag zu Tag mehr!", sagte Sway.

„Und zur Krönung des ganzen machte James Lily schließlich einen Heiratsantrag. Und jetzt steht mein bester Freund hier, mit der Liebe seines Lebens. Ich denke ich spreche für jeden hier, wenn ich sage, wir wünschen euch alles erdenklich Gute und das ihr zusammen glücklich werdet!", sagte Sirius.

Die beiden gingen wieder auf ihre Plätze. Lily lächelte, sie hätte nie gedacht das ausgerechnet Sirius so eine feinfühlige Wortwahl hatte.

„Und nun die Versprechen des Brautpaares bitte!", meinte der Pfarrer.

James atmete noch einmal tief durch und betete innerlich das er noch alles wusste was er ihr sagen wollte.

„Lily! Vom ersten Tag an, an dem ich dich gesehen habe, wusste ich, dass du etwas besonderes bist! Auch wenn du mir gegenüber damals nicht so aufgeschlossen warst, hat dein Lachen meinen Tag gerettet, bei deinem strahlenden Gesicht geht die Sonne auf. Du bist ehrlich, fleißig, treu, und mutig, dass liebe ich an dir. Ohne dich wäre ich nicht der, der ich heute bin! Und dafür werde ich dich immer lieben und ehren, Lily Evans! Ich werde nicht von deiner Seite weichen, und nicht mal der Tod wird uns trennen!", sagte James den Tränen nahe.

Lily hingegen konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ihr liefen stumme Tränen übers Gesicht. Dass sie nach dieser Liebeserklärung noch sprechen konnte, bezweifelte sie stark.

„James..!", begann sie doch sie konnte nicht. Sie musste zuviel schluchzen. James nickte ihr ermutigend zu und lächelte liebevoll.

„James, ich bin ehrlich, es war nicht immer leicht mit dir. Aber ich hab mehr und mehr bemerkt, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Das du dich so verändert hast, nur für mich, hat mich aus meinem blöden Benehmen gerissen. Ohne die Liebe, die du mir Tag für Tag geschenkt hast, wäre ich in Hogwarts sicher nicht so glücklich gewesen, das ist mir klar geworden. Und glaub mir, ich bete jeden Tag, dass ich dich immer genauso lieben werde wie du mich liebst...!", schluchzte sie. Dann konnte sie nicht mehr, die Tränen waren zu stark. Sway steckte ihr schnell ein Taschentuch zu, und James bemerkte, dass ihm selbst eine Träne über die Wange lief.

„Also gut, wer irgendwelche Gründe hat, warum diese Frau und dieser Mann nicht heiraten sollten, soll jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen!", verkündete der Pfarrer. Wie zu erwarten war, rührte sich niemand. James und Lilys Mütter sowie Rachel und Sway heulten mittlerweile auch schon.

„Die Ringe bitte!", sagte der Pfarrer und Sirius überreichte sie ihm. James nahm den von Lily.

„Lily Evans, willst du James Potter zu deinem Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren bis das der Tod euch scheidet?"

„Ich will!", sagte Lily und James steckte ihr den Ring an den Finger. Lily blieb die Luft weg, er war atemberaubend schön. Dann nahm sie den Ring von James.

„James Potter, willst du Lily Evans zu deiner Ehefrau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren bis das der Tod euch scheidet?"

„Ich will!", sagte auch James und Lily steckte ihm den Ring an den Finger.

„Kraft meines verliehen Amtes erkläre ich euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau! Ihr dürft euch jetzt küssen!", verkündete der Pfarrer.

Und James küsste Lily mit einer Erleichterung wie er es noch nie gespürt hatte. Jetzt war sie Lily Potter und er hatte sein Ziel erreicht.

Aus den Gästen drang Tante Gladis lautes Schluchzen, sie zog ein rot gepunktetes Taschentusch hervor und schnäuzte sich lautstark.

Die Band begann „Oh happy day" zu spielen und Lily und James lösten sich wieder von einander.

„Alle unverheirateten Frauen aufstellen!", rief Lily. Einige Mädchen, darunter auch Sway und Rachel, liefen lachend auf einen Haufen zusammen. Lily drehte ihnen den Rücken zu und warf den Brautstrauß.

„Ah ich hab ihn! Ich hab ihn!", kreischte Sway. Lily und Rachel tanzten um sie herum und riefen: „Du wirst heiraten! Du wirst heiraten!"

James ging zu Sirius und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Du weißt was dich erwartet mein Freund!", grinste er und Sirius nickte lächelnd. Die nächste Hochzeit war vorprogrammiert...

**ENDE**

So das wars ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ganz ganz großes Sorry das es so ewig gedauert hat, ich hoffe ihr verflucht mich nicht zu sehr, aber ich musste mir was wirklich gutes einfallen lassen. Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön an alle Reviewer und auch an alle Schwarzleser.

Lg an euch alle

Eure LilyEvans04


End file.
